Percy Jackson and the Olympians: Titan Clash
by Advanced Faith
Summary: This is the one where Kronos plays his last card, and reunites me with my long lost brother, and together-along with Grover and Nico-we find ourselves on a perilous quest. First PJO fanfic, Percabeth, ThaliaXOC, T for language and to be safe!
1. The Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, only my OC**

**SOME ADJUSTMENTS, Percy has gained invulnerability by bathing in the River Styx, but the they are still at Camp Half-Blood.**

**Percy POV**

I struggled to sleep that night, well most Half-Bloods do, most of our dreams are nightmares, which are so vivid, I should probably introduce myself now, I'm Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, but I have been known as Percy, or Seaweed Brain, from someone who kept me hanging on to the mortal world. My dream was weird, weirder than normal, all I could see, was a boy, who looked my age, standing on top of a hill, with Lightning crackling around him, Water also floated freely around his being, and there appeared to be a black fireball above his head.

Once I had pulled from the dream, I noticed I was drenched in a cold sweat, that doesn't usually happen, normally I only get wet when I want to. But what scared me the most of my dream was the voice that boomed in the background, the boy seemed unaware of the voice.

"_**Another chance... for me to change the prophecy,"**_

The voice made my heart skip a beat, I knew that voice as Kronos, the Titan lord of time, who had recently possessed my former friend Luke, who was a son of Hermes.

It was only then I heard the horse hooves outside my cabin.

"Percy, are you awake?" that voice made my heart skip a beat, but for a good reason, she kept me tied to the mortal world, as I mentioned earlier, while I bathed in the River Styx, in the Underworld, she had no idea that I had done that.

"Annabeth, for a Wise Girl, your not that smart, what if the Harpies catch you!" I exclaimed, Wise Girl was my nickname for Annabeth Chase, who was a daughter of Athena, her mother and my dad had been on bad terms ever since Athens, and I knew my feelings, if they were returned, which I doubted, would be crushed by the aforementioned Gods.

"Not with us here," I grinned, he had disguised himself as a handicapped teacher at my school when I was 12, to make sure I was a demi-god, or Half-Blood as we tend to be referred to, he was Chiron a centaur.

"Now I'm confused," I replied, sliding out of my bunk and to the door, there was another person with them, my best friend, and satyr Grover Underwood, he was the first one to spot me for who I was.

"We need you up at the border, he hasn't moved for ages, he only said one word," Annabeth said, which made me confused

"He? Peleus?" I asked, Peleus was our guard Dragon, stationed at Thalia's tree, Thalia was a daughter of Zeus, she had joined the Hunters after our adventure in the Labyrinth. Peleus actually guarded the Golden Fleece, which protected the Camps borders from assault by monsters.

"No, Seaweed Brain, we don't know who it is, but it's a human, standing by the border, Peleus can't see him, but we can, and... well... no one is there at the moment," Annabeth said, for some reason, I blushed when she called me Seaweed Brain... since when? Since when has Annabeth using my nickname, caused me to blush? Couldn't have been the event on Mount St. Helen? Where she thought I had exploded myself in the volcano, to kill some telekhines, everyone at Camp Half-Blood thought I was dead, when I actually landed on Calypso's island.

"What did he say?" I asked, as we headed over, I noticed Annabeth gulp

"He... um... he said... Perseus, he's looking for you," Annabeth said nervously, I froze, my dream flooding back into my mind. Could it be Kronos? I heard his voice? But the boy wasn't Luke, so that can't be it, GAH, I'm no good at working things out! Annabeth noticed my nervous look, she grabbed my hand, which made my heart flutter.

"You ok?" Annabeth asked quietly, slightly pulling me away from Chiron and Grover, I nodded, gulping slightly, she raised her eyebrow.

"I had another nightmare, a vision of a boy standing on a hill, Lightning and Water surrounding him, with a black fireball above his head, and then... Kronos spoke," I said nervously, looking away from Annabeth. She was the only one I spoke to, well so she thought, Nico di Angelo would come and visit me occasionally, and he'd listen to me. He was the son of Hades. So he was my cousin, but he felt like a brother recently. I glanced back at Annabeth, who was looking at me, with those beautiful grey eyes... wait WHAT? … did I like her? Heck I did, but how could I tell her?

"What did he say?" She asked, as we past the Big House

"Another chance... for me to change the prophecy," I repeated. She looked thoughtful for a minute.

"He couldn't, could he? Possibly... I don't know!" she was talking to herself, she looked really confused, she looked back at me, "what did the boy look like?" she asked.

"I... couldn't see, it was really dark in my dream," I replied, not knowing what she was thinking, I looked up the hill, and the sight made me nervous, Peleus was glaring at the entrance to the Camp, but he was looking confused, as if he couldn't see the person, I sure did. Just as in my dream, he was surrounded by the fireball, Lightning and Water. It was a sight to behold.

"You, you are Perseus Jackson?" he asked, his voice was deep, not like Kronos's voice

"Yes I am," I said, stepping ahead of the group, it was then I realized Annabeth was still holding my hand, "uhh, Annabeth?" I said, she looked at me, then our hands, I swore I could see a blush on her face as she looked away and took her hand away.

"Well, I have looked forward to this day, for a long time," when he said 'for a long time' he walked smoothly through the gate, I immediately went for Riptide, my trusty sword (disguised as a pen), made of Celestial bronze.

"So be it," he said calmly, unsheathed his own sword, "I hear you like sword fighting," he said

"From who?" I asked, slightly nervous, he knew about me? How?

"Well, I have my sources," he said, the Lightning illuminated his body. He was wearing dark blue jeans, and a sleeveless green shirt, sea green, like my eyes, then I noticed _his _eyes, his right eye was the same as mine! But his left... it was blue, then black, then blue, then black! It was changing colour.

"I don't want to fight you, Percy, well... because..." he paused for a while, sword held in a defensive stance

"Why?" I asked, there was something familiar about him, I looked at the others, I noticed that Chiron was shaking his head, as if not believing something, he was muttering to himself as well.

"I... am your brother," he said...

**TBC**

**Whaddya think? My first PJO fanfic! Please R&R, I won't update until I have 5 reviews!**


	2. Nico's News

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or it's characters, only my OC**

**Chapter 2:**

**Percy POV**

I stumbled slightly at what he had said to me

"My... my brother?" I was lost for words, he sheathed his sword, he stopped the crazy stuff going on behind him and walked towards me. I heard Grover gasp

"Oh. My. Gods."

"G-man! Good to see you again!" the boy exclaimed, hi-fiving Grover, the latter still stunned

"It's been seven years man!" Grover exclaimed, the boy grinned, he noticed Chiron, and his smile extended.

"Come on Chiron, at least _pretend _to be excited to see me!" the boy said

"You know my opinion on the _test_, but I can't hold that against you, as you were chosen," Chiron said, hugging the boy. Finally the guy noticed Annabeth

"My my you've grown!" he exclaimed, Annabeth looked confused, "six, just six, blimey..." he muttered.

"Who are you?" Annabeth asked, trying not to be rude, the boy looked at Chiron and Grover

"It-it worked?" he asked incredulously

"Hey, my skills weren't that bad!" Grover exclaimed.

"Yeah... sure," the guy muttered, Grover glared at him

"Don't mean to be rude an all, but, if you were my brother, wouldn't have Poseidon claimed you already?" I asked.

"Aah... you see (gulp) uhh... I'm not just Poseidon's son," he muttered

"Huh?" Annabeth and I were really, _really _confused

"It's a long story, which we will tell another time, children, now introduce yourself, and go to bed!" Chiron exclaimed.

"Well, bro, my names Laurence, nice to meet ya!" he said, extending my hand to me, "not just of the god, but because of mortal as well, ya see, we're twins, technically," he explained, I stumbled slightly at the news, and shook his hand.

"You shall stay with Percy in Poseidon's cabin, I assume you have a LOT of catching up to do," Chiron said, smiling.

"Night, guys," I said, as me and my brother walked towards our cabin, I wasn't sure but I swear I saw Annabeth blush when I smiled at her.

"So Percy... uhh, how's... uhh mum?" he asked nervously

"She's fine, we can send her an Iris-Message if you want," I replied, he seemed to smile at the idea

"Yeah, that'd be nice... I haven't spoken to her since I teamed up with Grover, Thalia, Annabeth and Luke," he muttered.

"Luke? You were with them?" I asked

"Yeah, got Grover to wipe their memories of me, coz as soon as I got to Camp, Dionysus told me and Chiron to go to Olympus, we're they did the... _test_," he said. I noticed the fury in his voice as he said the word 'test'

"You OK Laurence?" I asked

"Yeah I'm good, so what's happening with Thalia and Luke these days?" he asked, my heart plummeted, Luke the treacherous BASTARD!

"Well, umm, Thalia got turned into a tree... then the Golden Fleece returned her to normal," I explained

"When did she get turned into a tree?" he asked.

"You were there, weren't you? It was the night you got to Camp with the others," I explained

"Aah, you see, I uhh, kinda umm... well pissed 'em all off, by umm... accidentally summoning a Hydra," he said, looking nervous, we reached the cabin, and we walked inside. I watched him as he gawped at the place, I liked it as well. I watched the fountain for a bit, while Laurence unpacked, WAIT! Unpacked? He didn't have any stuff a minute ago!

"Umm... how in Tartarus did you get your stuff?" I asked

"You just said it," he replied calmly

"Tarturus? Yo-you got you're stuff from the Underworld?" I asked, scared now.

"All part of the test, which me and Chiron shall explain another time, now however, I wish to speak to my mum," Laurence said, standing up with a drachma. He slashed the water with his sword and chucked the drachma in, he muttered some words, then said

"Sally Jackson."

He grinned as our mothers face appeared, she had fallen asleep at the dining table, Paul was nowhere in sight

"I should tell you abou-" I was cut off

"About Paul? Don't think I haven't been keeping an eye on you bro," he said, smiling at me, it was a warm smile, it made me feel... happy. I took this moment to properly get a look at him, he was, as mentioned earlier, wearing dark blue jeans, with a green sleeveless shirt, he had fingerless biker gloves on, with some form of elongated black wristbands. I looked at my mother, she was stirring slightly, I walked up next to him and put my hand on his right shoulder, he immediately flinched.

"Huh? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Hydra," he muttered, moving the bit of his shirt covering his shoulder, I gasped, the scar was HUGE! It went right from the top of his shoulder, and down to his back. The gasp woke my mother up... eek, Laurence quickly put the shoulder bit back up.

**Laurence's POV**

My heart skipped a beat, I felt butterflies in my stomach, my throat was dry

"Mum," I said, well, more forced out, I saw her eyes widen in surprise, and a smile creep onto her lips.

"L-Laurence?" she asked, I saw tears form in her eyes

"Hi mum," I said, I started to well up myself, now, I'm not an emotional person, but this just... caught me off guard.

"I- I can't believe it," she cried, I couldn't help but smile through my tears, I looked at Percy, who wiped away a tear from his own eye, "are you at Camp again?" she asked, I nodded, and pulled Percy into the shot.

"The Poseidon Twins!" I exclaimed, chuckling, our mother just grinned

"How have you been?" she asked, we had a long conversation, we talked about my journey with Grover, Thalia, Annabeth and Luke, we talked about Grover and my plan, about Annabeth, we talked about Thalia, and for some reason, I felt a pang at my heart, I noticed we weren't alone, after the IM had finished

"Percy? Who's this?" asked a guy in the corner of the room, I turned, he must've been about Twelve? Thirteen? I could tell instantaneously he was a son of Hades, so my cousin.

"Nico? How'd you, oh right, Shadow Travel, anyway, Nico, this is Laurence, my twin brother, Laurence, this is Nico our co-" I cut his explanation short.

"Our cousin, yeah, I figured," I said, grinning at the guy, as I shook his hand

"Anyway, Nico, what you doing here so late?" Percy asked

"Came to chat, and not a good one," I noticed Nico's face darkened

"What about?" Percy asked.

"Kronos's army," Nico replied...

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**However bad it may be, thanks for reading! Please R&R!**


	3. Poseidon's Anger

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with PJO, only my OC Laurence, and the plotline =)**

**Chapter 3:**

**Percy POV**

My heart froze, Kronos's Army? And Nico's face, I could tell it was bad news, _really _bad news

"What? What about his army?" I would like to say that was me, but it was Laurence, my brother, he looked really serious and anxious.

"Well I took a little detour on the way here, not to China though," Nico said, grinning slightly, that grin was wiped off of his face as he continued, "he has a massive army, hellhounds, empousa, telekhines, giants, demi-gods, everything, and I'm pretty sure I saw a Hydra," Nico explained. I tried to imagine the arrangement alongside the Titan Lord of Time, who had possessed Luke. I shivered at the thought.

"What kind of giants?" I heard Laurence ask

"Laistrygonian giants," Nico responded

"Oh dear, anything else? Nemean Lions? Erymanthian Boars?" Laurence asked.

"If there were, I didn't see 'em," Nico replied

"Sounds like we could be in trouble," I said, the both gave me a look

"I see why Annabeth calls you 'Seaweed Brain'," Laurence said.

"How'd you know that?" I asked

"I've been keeping an eye on you," Laurence replied with a wink.

"Nico, you wanna stay here with us? We can tease Perce about him and his Wise Girl," Laurence said chuckling, please say no Nico! PLEASE SAY NO!

"Yeah, I think I might," Nico said, with a evil grin that wouldn't have looked misplaced on Hades himself, speaking of which

"Hades! Send me to the deepest part of Tartarus please!" I exclaimed.

"You said please, so it ain't gonna happen," Nico said grinning, as he lay himself on one of the bunks, Laurence took the one above Nico, which Tyson would have slept in, I'm pretty sure they did that to watch my face, I braced myself for the brutal night ahead...

**Annabeth's POV**

I tossed and turned on my bed, I couldn't sleep, that boy had got me really nervous, who was he? I mean I knew he was Laurence, but he claimed to know me, Thalia, Grover and... _Luke_ as if he were there with us on our journey to Camp Half-Blood. I couldn't remember if he was, I tried to remember anything, but I could only remember Thalia, Grover and Luke... wait? What is that blur? Some sort of pixilation in my memory? Could that be him? But how come I couldn't see him?

"_Come on Annabeth, a daughter of mine should be able to figure this out,"_ I heard my mother's voice in my head, I was the daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom.

"I dunno mum, I just can't figure out this guy," I replied in my mind

"_Grover knows, he was the one who casted the spell," _Athena said

"T-The spell?" I asked nervous about what my mother may tell me.

"_As I said, Grover knows, ask him, or ask the boy himself, even though he is the son of _Poseidon_," _Athena said, she hated being _near _Poseidon let alone talking about or to him, the next thing surprised me, _"even if he is the _special _one," _Athena muttered in my mind. Maybe I should talk to Seaweed Brain, see if he knows anything from or about his brother.

"_Why does he mean so much to you?" _Athena asked

"He- umm- he just... I don't... no... SHUT UP!" I said, panicking slightly (A/N: all this takes place in Annabeth's mind). I could feel my face heating up, did I? Did I love him?

"_Of course you do Annabeth," _this was NOT my mother

"Aphrodite?" I asked, this could only get bad, especially with my mother still listening in.

"_The one and only," _she giggled

"I think I should go to sleep!" I blurted out quickly, however it took me another ten minutes to go to sleep, Aphrodite does have a big effect on you, even if you aren't sure of your feelings.

**Poseidon POV**

I sat in the throne room, my brother Zeus on my left, I couldn't help but notice Athena and Aphrodite having a muttered conversation, I already knew that they had spoken to one of Athena's daughters, Annabeth. The two were bickering about something, and I had the strangest feeling it involved my son

"Ladies, please keep you conversation under control!" Zeus said.

"You noticed as well?" I asked

"Yes, brother, after all _he _has arrived at Camp again," Zeus said, I couldn't tell but I thought I saw concern in his eyes.

"Yes, I can feel his presence in my cabin," I replied, Athena and Aphrodite were paying attention to us, instead of bickering, which reminded me...

"Care to enlighten us on your... conversation?" I asked, Athena and Aphrodite looked away from each other, hmm... I feel I already know, and quite frankly, I am not best pleased...

**Percy POV**

I lay in bed, listening to Nico and Laurence taunting me about my feelings, even _I _wasn't sure, but then the taunting stopped, and both Laurence and Nico gasped, I turned over, to face them, I was met by sea green eyes, Poseidon.

"Holy shit," I heard one of the others say from behind my dad, whom turned

"You made it back then?" he asked, I saw Laurence nod, "and... did it work?" he asked

"Yeah, but has some bad side effects, not sure Hades was entirely please with it, I can transform into a... umm... hellhound," I was in shock, whatever this test was, it made my brother able to transform into a hellhound.

"A-a hellhound?" I asked, I hopped down from my bed, as did the other two, we bowed respectfully to Poseidon, who just grinned.

"I'm your father Percy, and you Laurence to, and Nico your my nephew, so we're all family? No need for that," He said still grinning, but then his face turned serious. And I gulped, I knew what was coming next. He turned back to me

"Is it true? About you and the daughter of Athena?" he asked, I could feel my cheeks heating up, but then my dad delivered a piece of shocking news, "as I thought, then I am afraid, I will have to take you to my palace, you are forbidden to see her again!" he exclaimed, and in a blink of an eye, I was gone, and was in my dads palace...

**TBC**

**ouch, turns out Poseidon really ISN'T happy. um... don't kill me?**


	4. Annabeth's Emotion

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with PJO, only my OC character and the plotline**

**Chapter 4:**

**Percy POV**

I blinked in confusion, this can't be happening, this has to be a dream, even if it is, Poseidon's palace is beautiful, it seemed to be made of solid crystal and was HUGE, I couldn't see the outside, but I was stood in a massive room, which I realized was the throne room. I knew it wasn't a dream when a blast of Lightning just past Poseidon's right shoulder, as the latter walked towards his throne.

"How. Could. You!" I heard Laurence shout, I turned, and instantly regretted it, Laurence looked furious, and he was, it looked as if he couldn't control his anger, black flames were surrounding him. Was he seriously going to fight Poseidon? God of the Sea and our father? I didn't know how strong Laurence was, I soon knew, Poseidon grabbed his Trident, and aimed it at Laurence.

"I will not accept such treacherous behaviour!" Poseidon shouted

"Me? Treacherous? HA! Your the one being treacherous by taking Percy away from Annabeth!" Laurence shouted. Then it happened, Poseidon fired at Laurence, who just disappeared!

"W-What did you just do to him?" I asked, really nervous and confused

"That- how did that not connect?" Poseidon asked, confused, we soon found out, as Laurence appeared behind Poseidon, holding Riptide! He flicked the Trident out of Poseidon's hand and into his own. Poseidon turned to find his son, with his own Trident to his neck.

"And don't think I won't use it!" Laurence said angrily, his eyes were no longer the same colour as mine, sea green, they were black, I recognised that from somewhere... holy Hades, they _were _Hades!

"Now, now, don't be too rational," Poseidon said, what was that I heard in his voice, fear?

"Hmph, I won't be too rational if you explain what the TARTARUS YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Laurence shouted in Poseidon's face.

"I will not have one of my sons dating a daughter of Athena!" Poseidon said calmly, but I could still hear the fear in his voice

"My gods your pathetic." My gods, Laurence is brave, even without his Trident, Poseidon is extremely powerful, "you're letting a little spat over a city, ruin your sons love life?" I was blushing now, and it became clear, as I was trapped here, that I indeed, did love Annabeth Chase

**Nico POV**

HOLY SHIT, NOW HOLY SHIT, Poseidon just appeared, and vanished with Percy and Laurence, what in the name of Hades is going on here? But I know something, it's morning, and I _have _to tell Annabeth... or do I? Hmm... could let her wonder? And worry? That could make her feelings more clear to me... wait a second! Why am I getting involved in someone else's love life? I'm no son of Aphrodite! Are there even sons of Aphrodite... anyway, I really should tell Annabeth, I mean what was Poseidon thinking? I mean, even if he doesn't like the fact about Percy and Annabeth, Percy and Laurence are essential in the war... hang on... the prophecy! SHIT! How old is Laurence? Did Percy say he was his twin brother? Coz if Laurence is older, he'll be the one in the prophecy! Calm down Nico, one problem at a time! I never thought I'd say this but, love first, war second! I ran out of the Poseidon cabin, I had never run so fast, I nearly crashed into some satyr's. I reached the Athena cabin, I could hear people talking inside, I knocked on the door, and stood there patiently, silence greeted my ears.

"Annabeth you in there? It's Nico!" I said, trying to get her to come out, it worked, the door opened and Annabeth's face poked out, my gods, what happened to her? I know she's not the daughter of Aphrodite, but she looked terrible! Her eyes were puffy and red, she'd been crying, her hair was a mess, she glared at me.

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice cracked, she sounded upset, really upset

"I need to talk to you, it's about Percy," I regretted it as soon as I said it, she started crying again, what happened to the independent, not emotional Annabeth? She stood there crying until one of her siblings came over and gave her a hug, the person glared at me

"What did you say?" he asked angrily

"I-It's o-okay, h-he j-j-just want to t-talk about P-Percy," Annabeth sobbed. Something was seriously wrong, what had happened last night? Oh. My. Gods, had Athena done the same thing? Had she threatened Annabeth about her relationship, well brewing relationship, with Percy?

"Are you sure sis?" the boy asked

"Y-yes, c-come on N-Nico," Annabeth said, still crying, she grabbed my arm, and pulled me towards the sea, the sea? Why did she go there? It would surely just remind her of Percy, then she'd start crying again!

"What is it you want Nico?" she asked when we got there, I gulped, I'd hung around with dead people, yet I couldn't tell someone that there best friend/possible lover, had been taken to their dad's undersea palace?

"Umm, well you see... uhh... Poseidon turned up last night," I said, gulping nervously

"Yeah and?" she asked, she was the daughter of Athena, yet she couldn't figure out why Poseidon had turned up?

"He umm... sort of... took Percy and Laurence to his... umm Undersea Palace, and... umm... forbid Percy to see you again," I said, really nervous. Annabeth just stood there for a moment, not doing anything, but then, the waterworks realised they should be on, she burst into tears. I stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Eventually I gathered up the courage to pull her into a hug

"S'okay Annabeth, Percy and Laurence will figure something out," I said, hugging her awkwardly, she stood there crying into my shoulder, I just got this jumper! Oh well, hopefully she'd feel better eventually.

"Nico? Annabeth? What's going on?" Oh shit, I forgot we're in public. I turned my head to see Chiron and Grover heading towards us

"Umm... well, there's no easy way to explain, can we do it in the Big House, Annabeth really needs someone to comfort her, I'm no good," I said sheepishly.

"Comfort her about what?" Grover asked

"Big House," I muttered, they understood it meant I'd tell them there. Percy, PLEASE think of something soon! I mean you got away from Calypso's island, surely you can escape from Poseidon?

**Laurence POV**

Two weeks! Two bloody weeks! How could Poseidon do this to his own son? I had no problem being here, it gave me time to train against really strong soldiers, but Percy, he hadn't spoken to any of us since we arrived, he didn't eat with us, I managed to smuggle him food occasionally, we shared a room. I walked in the room with Percy's food, and as usual, he was lying on the bed facing the wall, the room made me think of something you'd find on a ferry, every time I saw Percy like that I'd get angry, does Poseidon want to win this war? I mean I know he's fighting Oceanus, he could at least let us help with that, or let us help our own war.

"Hey Perce, I brought you some food," I said softly, placing the food on a table next to his bed

"Two weeks Laurence, how could he keep us here for two weeks? Doesn't he care about us?" Percy asked sadly, rolling over and facing me, his face portrayed no emotion, but I could tell inside, this was killing him, but I knew that wasn't possible, as he had taken a bath in the Underworld, as had I (Ssh! Don't tell anyone!)

"Listen, I'll figure something out, I'll get us back to Camp Half-Blood," I told him

"How do you think you can do that?" Percy asked, as he started eating.

"I don't know, but we might be able to sneak out while Poseidon is distracted," I said, as a the palace shook, another explosion. Suddenly, Percy perked up, he sat up straight, I gleam in his eye

"What?" I asked, confused.

"How did you appear behind dad?" Percy asked, I realised what he meant

"Why didn't we think of that?" I asked, amazed by my stupidity.

"Let me finish my food first," I grinned at Percy's behaviour, he had a chance to see Annabeth again, and he wanted to finish his food. I waited for another ten minutes, pacing around the room while Percy ate his lunch.

"You excited to see Annabeth again?" I asked, I watched as his face lit up with excitement, I rolled my eyes, aah young love, hang on! I'm sounding like Aphrodite! He stood up, and we left the room, we had to sneak around, I knew we had to transport ourselves from the place we arrived. We managed to the Throne Room, I peeked my head in the door, empty, excellent, we crept in. I led Percy to the middle of the room.

"And what do you think you're doing?"...

**TBC**

**Whaddya think? My fastest updating story! Can't believe I started this story, two days ago? Or three? Thanks to the one reviewer, 128 readers and 3 story alerters:**

**12redfudgy12**

**Earthshaker99**

**AND ESPECIALLY:**

**Alexandra Nightshade for reviewing and alerting!**


	5. Poseidon VS Sons Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with PJO, only my OC Character and plotline**

**Chapter 5:**

**Percy POV**

I swear I wet my pants... if that's possible underwater, anyway, we turned and looked at... Tyson?

"Tyson!" I shouted, he ran over and gave me a bone crushing hug, he let me go, not as much pain from the hug as usual... must have been the River Styx. He turned his gaze to Laurence, who just smiled at him

"Tyson, it's a pleasure," Laurence said, extending his hand, which Tyson shook firmly.

"How did you imitate dads voice so well?" I asked

"I heard him say it to Oceanus earlier, and well, I decided to scare you, you looked nervous coming in," Tyson explained, his speech had improved, massively

"Well Tyson, it's been great to see you, but we need to go, before dad shows up," Laurence said. Tyson looked scared, but he just smiled at us and said,

"Ok brothers, but make sure you don't die! I'll come visit Camp when I get time off!" we grinned at him, Laurence took my arm and pushed his left hand at the floor, I was blinded momentarily, and once I reopened my eyes, I found myself in the Poseidon cabin.

"He can sense us here," I heard Laurence mutter, so we hastily left the room, then, for no reason, we were in a forest!

"What just happened?" I asked, Laurence just grinned

"It's called being stealthy, no one knows we're back yet, and I have a feeling something surprising is going to happen, in there," I was confused, until I saw him point at the Athena cabin, Laurence used his Hades powers to make us seem invisible, and we snuck up next to a window, where no one could see us, what greeted my ears made me smile, the voice, easily recognisable as Annabeth's, but then my face turned to surprise when Laurence pulled out a guitar, he winked at me, I realised he was tampering with the radio Annabeth was listening to.

"And up next Taylor Swift, with I'd Lie," Laurence said, he was grinning evilly as he set up a camera and pressed record, he started playing the guitar, and I realised Annabeth... was singing along.

**(INSERT I'd Lie BY Taylor Swift)**

_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night_

_And I count the colors in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love he swears_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke I fake a smile_

_That I know all his favourite songs and_

_I could tell you his favourite colors green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

_Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?_

_He sees everything black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

_I could tell you his favourite colors green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

_He stands there then walks away_

_My God, if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breath for you_

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through everything but my heart_

_First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"_

_So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle_

_Yes, I could tell you his favourite colors green_

_He loves to argue oh and it kills me_

_His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him_

_If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

I felt a tear slide down my cheek, as Laurence cut the transmission, still grinning like a mad man

"Ya see, she loves you too," Laurence whispered, he keeps manipulating with me, coz a moment later we were stood in the sea, with the water just above head height, so we were submerged.

"Tha-that was beautiful," I muttered, Laurence was still smiling at me, I noticed a look in his eye, which made me roll mine, "dramatic entrance time?" I asked, he just nodded, it was then I noticed he was wearing a black hoodie, which he pulled the hood up over his head, to cover his face, and before I could defend myself, he shot lightning from his hand at me, and I was sent flying out of the water. I landed with a crash at the steps of the Big House, wow, that was powerful, but luckily I was invulnerable, and even luckier, I landed on my side, to avoid my Achilles spot getting hit. I groaned as I stood up, realising I'd broken the wooden steps, I looked at the ocean and saw Laurence walking menacingly out, holy Hades he can look scary if he wants to. I heard gasps and mutters, I knew it must have been surprising for people to be missing for two weeks and a bit, then suddenly get sent flying out of the water and crash into steps? Well ask Grover and the other Campers who were around at that time

"Percy?" I heard Grover ask, I couldn't reply, Laurence was really taking this seriously, he unsheathed his sword, it looked nearly exactly like Luke's, except the big line of shining white metal through the middle, and I uncapped Riptide, which Laurence had returned to me earlier. I gulped when I saw the blade spark with electricity, but then I felt something rush through me, the electric jolt earlier, I could feel the power building in me, I closed my eyes and focused, then shot my hand through the air, the electricity and blasted back towards it's owner, Laurence was sent flying back into the sea, I grinned, then horror struck me, had I killed him? I was answered when a jet of water exploded into the sky, and I saw Laurence at the top, the water swirled around him, creating a tornado shaped tunnel of water. There was no way I could stop it hitting me, but I prevented it from reaching the Big House, when Laurence landed, we stood there, staring at each other, panting, it had been intense, I couldn't believe I had shot lightning! It seemed that Laurence was prepared for anything, and I was exhausted, so he had no trouble disarming me and putting the sword to my throat, I heard more gasps, and worried cries of 'Percy'. All I knew was that under the hood, I saw Laurence grinning, but we kept up the act, no one knowing of my invulnerability. Then my heart froze, when I heard Annabeth shouting my name, she was running from the Athena cabin, she skidded to a halt when she saw the sword at my throat, with Riptide five feet behind me. She had no idea this was a fake fight, but on a different matter, what happened to her? Her eyes were red and puffy... had she been crying? Over me? Her hair was a mess, a REAL mess, but still. Things were about to get a whole lot worse.

"**HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME!" **Shit, was the only thing that came to mind, Laurence held out his hand, and helped me up, suddenly Riptide flew back into my grip, the real fight was about to start the sons versus the dad, Percy Jackson and Laurence Roberts vs Poseidon...

"We didn't defy you, you never said we couldn't leave! You only said that Percy could no longer see Annabeth!" Laurence bellowed, my gods he really is brave, he's standing up to the God of the Sea and his dad.

"**And he already has!" **Poseidon shouted, we watched as he arose from the water, Trident in hand, this was going to be dangerous, yet, I was invulnerable, and I had the strangest feeling that Laurence was too.

"What is your problem?" Laurence shouted, his left eye was twitching with anger

"You have disobeyed my orders!" Poseidon shouted, "and he will not fall in love with the daughter of Athena!" he shouted, it was then I realised he was talking in our minds, as no one gasped, and everyone thought it was just a stand off. I think they heard the 'how dare you defy me' bit.

"You say we disobeyed you? Coming from someone who chopped up their father, and dropped him in the deepest part of Tartarus, who's saying I won't do that to you?" Laurence said, out his mouth, this got a huge gasp, even Poseidon was stunned, he hadn't seen Laurence playing that card. But then, something else hit me, and I think it hit Laurence too.

**Laurence POV**

I myself was stunned, had I actually just... told the God of the Sea I'd chop him up and stick him in Tartarus? Did I have a death wish? Now, I have ADHD and Dyslexia, like most other demi-gods, but I think my Dyslexia was on a lower level, as I could read and write nearly perfectly, but my mind is hard-wired for Ancient Greek. Anyway back to the event taking place, me and Percy stood side by side, swords in hand, and Poseidon on the other side, smiling, with his Tri- HANG ON! Back up, smiling? I looked at Percy and he nodded, I wasn't imagining things.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion

"Because... I've been looking forward to this!" Poseidon shouted, raising his Trident and firing a shot... in-between me and Percy?

Oh no, he's trying to destroy the Big House! I didn't think, I just sidestepped into the blast...

**TBC**

**I'd like to thank my new alerter for this story:**

**LovesWritingJ**

**Please R&R**

**I won't be able to update as quickly, as I start school again tomorrow! GSCE year :S**


	6. Poseidon VS Sons Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with PJO, only my OC character and the plotline**

**Chapter 6:**

**Percy POV**

Was he mental? WAS HE MENTAL? Laurence had just stepped in front of a blast of Poseidon's Trident, everyone was stood frozen in place, the light blinding almost everyone, I could just about see the outline of my brother. Suddenly the blast changed direction, it was heading back towards Poseidon but it was crackling with electricity, Poseidon was sent flying into the ocean, I was gob smacked, as were all the Campers, I'm sure. Electricity crackled around Laurence, as he panted heavily, he had just made a Greek God go sprawling into the ocean! We felt the ground rumble in anger, as Poseidon is also the God of Earthquakes, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Laurence raise his hands, and the Earthquake was weakened, I helped out, by doing the same thing, raising my hands and willing the Earthquake to stop. Poseidon emerged from the water, he looked furious, and I knew it was my turn to fight the God, I mean Laurence had just taken a blast from his Trident, and survived, and seeing as I was invulnerable I should be able to do the same?

"Not bad for a demi-god, was it?" Laurence asked weakly, grinning, Poseidon just glared at Laurence, and Laurence, still grinning, created some black fire and fired it straight at Poseidon, who quickly used the ocean behind him to block said fire. Steam surrounded the area, yet I could still see clearly, now it was my turn, I felt a tug at my stomach, as I willed the sea water to rise up, I made the water into ice shards, and sent them towards Poseidon. Who was not expecting it, the shards impaled into his back, and he fell to the ground, Laurence must've seen an opportunity, as he disappeared, then reappeared behind Poseidon and yet again disarmed him! Now with sword and Trident pointed at Poseidon I heard Laurence claim,

"We win." I quickly ran over to help Laurence, now Poseidon had two Swords and a Trident at his neck.

**Annabeth POV**

What. Just. Happened? Had I just seen Percy and Laurence take on, and defeat an Olympian? I heard muttering and excited gasps, I was really happy and excited myself, I finally got to see Percy again! He looked different, he looked taller, broader, he looked like he had really matured and grown. Poseidon groaned in pain. I saw Laurence's mouth moving, like he was making demands, and then Percy said something, and Laurence grinned, they hi-fived. I watched as Poseidon nodded, seemingly giving into their demands, which made them smile even more, my heart skipped a beat when Poseidon looked at me, I actually took a step back, he had a really angry glare at me. Then Laurence gave him back his Trident, and he vanished, just like that, he disappeared, leaving Percy and Laurence grinning like maniacs. I stood shocked, I couldn't believe it, Percy was back! The other Campers swarmed around them, cheering, celebrating. I was still stunned. I saw Chiron walk over, he was smiling like mad, I had to make a decision there and then, do I go over? Or do I wait to talk to Percy alone? Oh screw it! I couldn't contain my excitement as I ran towards the group.

**Percy POV**

Wow, they all seemed glad we were back, but there were three people I was looking out for, Grover and Nico, coz they were my best friends, alongside Laurence, we connected during those two and a bit weeks Poseidon's Palace. And the other... well do I need to say? Yeah, daughter of Athena? Could whip my ass if she wanted to? Yeah, Annabeth. I heard a bleat through the cheers, and smiled, I glanced at Laurence, he looked uncomfortable, I'm pretty sure he didn't like the crowd. He looked at me, and smiled nervously

"I'm claustrophobic," he said, it took me a moment to realise he hadn't spoken out his mouth. I looked back in front of me, it was an amazing sight, everyone cheering us, I didn't realise that they wanted to see a demi-god fight a god so much. I just about saw Grover and Nico force their way to the front. They had huge grins plastered on their faces, as they patted me on the back, I just about heard Nico say, as he walked past me to Laurence,

"She missed you." I felt my face heat up as I turned to respond, he was smirking at me, I was about to retaliate, when the people behind him started to part, still smirking at me, Nico sidestepped so he was next to Laurence and Grover, who were also smirking. I looked down the hall of people, and there she stood. She looked pale, her hair was a mess, she had puffy red eyes, but she was Annabeth, and that was all that mattered. I held my arms open

"Come on then, Wise Girl," I said to her, smiling slightly. She didn't need a second invitation, she walked calmly, or so I thought, down the... sort of runway, that the other Campers had created, I glanced at Laurence, Nico and Grover, who were smiling at me, my eyes fixed on Laurence, who motioned his head as if to say "go on then."

We walked towards each other, then, she started to run, she threw her arms around my neck, and put her legs around my waist, I could feel my face practically burning off.

"I missed you Seaweed Brain," she said, her voice sounded hoarse, and constricted, as if she was trying not to cry

"I missed you too Wise Girl," I replied, holding her tighter.

**Laurence POV**

Awwh, how cute! Little do they realise that the Aphrodite kids are taking photos, and I'm filming them, oh this is going to make mum cry! I chuckled at the thought, I looked at Nico, then Grover, the latter was crying! He noticed me looking and quickly wiped it away

"Too late! I got that on camera," I teased quietly. He glared at me, which made me laugh more, until I noticed something flapping around my feet, I looked at it, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. It was a piece of paper. I bent down and picked it up. It was a letter, actually, there was two letters, now I was really confused. The first one read:

_I must take it back, I apologise for my behaviour_

_Please give them my blessing_

_Your Father,_

_Poseidon_

I smiled, that was very noble of him, he may not like the fact that Annabeth and Percy will eventually confess their love, but he excepts it. I folded that one up, and slotted it in my pocket, then read the second one:

_Squeal! They look cute, don't they Laurence?_

_Don't feel jealous, yours will arrive shortly!_

_But Like theirs I won't make it easy!_

_Young love! So adorable!_

_Love,_

_Aphrodite x_

'Yours will arrive shortly?' what? That was so... direct, slightly... unnerving? And... 'like theirs I won't make it easy' I'm quite concerned now. She actually put my name... it really put me off, I was frozen in place, Nico was the one who noticed...

**Nico POV**

Finally! They're back! I can't believe they took two and a bit weeks to remember Laurence could Shadow Travel! I'm surprised that he managed to transport both of them! Speaking of Laurence, I turned to look at him, my eyes were drawn to his hands, where'd he get that piece of paper? I leant towards him slightly, so I could read what was written, it was from Poseidon, that was very good of him. I watched as Laurence folded the piece of paper up and slipped it in his pocket, I was about to looked back at Percy and Annabeth, when a second piece of paper caught my attention. It was from Aphrodite, blimey, she really is enjoying herself! First she actually could get Annabeth and Percy together against all odds, and she might be able to do the same for Laurence. Hmm... wonder if there is someone out there for me? Anyway, Percy and Annabeth have been like that for about a minute, soon the Aphrodite kids are probably going to start going crazy, or start wolf-whistling, or even faint, who knows? The nice little scene was interrupted by Chiron, who came over to the two and said,

"Tonight, we shall hold a party, a dance! To celebrate the return of Percy and Laurence, now I know pretty much all of you won't remember Laurence, as Grover did him a parting favour over six years ago, the same time that Annabeth, Thalia, and... Luke arrived here, Laurence was amongst them, but he had to leave, for he was involved in a test, by the Gods, now Grover, I wish for you to return everyone's memory." Grover played a jolly little tune on his flute. A white glow issued from the end of his flute, I was momentarily blinded, but I think everyone else, excluding Laurence and Grover, were blinded for longer. When Grover moved the flute away from his lips, Laurence smiled nervously

"Did it work?" he asked.

"Yeah, it worked," Percy said, grinning, evidently he remembered the time as a child, alongside Laurence. Laurence's smile broadened.

"If your having a party, don't forget us!" We turned to look at the person, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Laurence gasp, and disappear into thin air. Grover, Percy and Annabeth appeared to smile at the girl leading the group.

"Thalia!" Annabeth exclaimed

"It looks like we're playing Capture the Flag tonight, instead of the party, the party will be tomorrow children!" Chiron shouted. I noticed Thalia looking around for someone.

**Percy POV**

Wow, day full of surprises, but... why is Thalia looking around? She looks as if she's trying to find someone...

"Is... is he here?" Thalia asked, she seemed slightly... agitated. I noticed Annabeth smile, and turn to face where Laurence was standing, emphasis on _was_.

"He... he was there just a second ago?" Annabeth said, unsure what was going on, as was I. I noticed Nico gulp.

"He... umm... if we're talking about Laurence... he sorta vanished into mid air," Nico said, nervously scratching the back of his head, by now, the group had mostly dispatched, leaving me, Nico, Grover, Thalia, Chiron and Annabeth alone.

"Vanished? Into thin air?" Thalia asked, she sounded disappointed

"I think he Shadow Travelled, I heard him gasp when he saw you," Nico said to Thalia. I noticed Thalia's head dropped slightly, only slightly, but Annabeth and I picked it up, we looked at each other with a sympathetic look, when our eyes met we looked away and I blushed.

Why did I have a feeling that the Capture the Flag game, was going to be uneventful compared to tomorrow night?

**TBC**

**I don't know how to write good CTF things, so I will skip that, sorry, please R&R!**


	7. The Party Pt1: Preparation

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with PJO, only my OC character and the plotline**

**Chapter 7:**

**Laurence's POV:**

Well, Thalia had turned up last night... with her Hunters, notice the anger in my voice? Yeah, she joined the bloody Hunters! I guess my past is unknown to you, but me and Thalia were really close, _really _close, we were young, quite young, but how does that matter. It was the night of the party, and I was in the Arena, slashing away at dummies, fury drove my spree, I could defeat the whole of Kronos's army with the anger I felt right now. Over the top you may say? No, if you couldn't even imagine. Try being away from your girlfriend, or the person you love, for over six years, then they come back, and you find out they've joined a group which stops them from being able to date, HA BLOODY HA!

"L-Laurence, are... are you ok?" I froze at the voice, it was her... my anger suddenly dispersed through the air. I turned, and my jaw physically dropped, she was wearing a black strapless dress, which hung down to just below her knees, her hair was done up in a ponytail, but a strand hung over her left eye.

"Yeah, I'm just fine," I replied, as I turned back to the dummies, and with my eyes closed, slit one in half she must've sensed the slight anger in my voice

"You don't sound fine to me," she replied calmly, her voice sounded soft and beautiful, the way it always had. A tear stung my eye, but I forced it back in. I turned to face her again. Thalia's face was soft and concerned, it made my heart pang. I forced back the tear again. I turned fully to face her, she looked beautiful, but... she's a Hunter now. Those thoughts flew out of the window when she smiled at me, my arms opened, and we walked towards each other and hugged. We stood like that for a while, then I pulled back, and held her at arms length, I noticed that she started leaning in towards me...

**Normal POV**

"No." Thalia looked stunned, "you're a Hunter now, we had a chance... but... I made you forget me, so it's not your fault, but, I'm sorry, believe me I want to... but you pledged yourself to Artemis," Laurence said. This time he let the tears flow, he picked up the sword he had dropped on the floor and threw it angrily towards the dummy at the end, it spun so much it decapitated over ten dummies on it's trip!

"Don't fall in love with me," Laurence said quietly

"I-I can't help it," Thalia said quietly, nervously holding her hands together in front of her body, she turned on heel, and ran out the Arena. Laurence stood there momentarily, before he broke down.

"WHY? WHY APHRODITE? WHY ARTEMIS?" he cried, he had no idea Nico was sitting in the Arena quietly filming, there was a clap of thunder, and a twelve year old girl appeared behind Laurence.

"Artemis... why did it have to be her?" Laurence asked quietly, tears flowing down his face

"Laurence, I am please with your behaviour towards my Huntress, but... a Huntress cannot fall in love, and it is too late for Thalia," Artemis said to Laurence, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"So... does that mean, your going to... kill her?" Laurence asked, choking up, he looked up at Artemis, she was smiling.

"No, I am once, just this once, if you truly love her, and she truly loves you, I will allow her to release her pledge, she will be free to fall in love, free to date, and will be mortal, she will be with you," Artemis said.

**Laurence POV**

W-What? Oh. My. Gods. Artemis just became my favourite Goddess! I stood up, I would've hugged her, if it wasn't against her rules, instead I nervously extended a hand, she grinned at me, and quickly hugged me, making a 'sshing' motion with her finger when she let go.

"Go get her." I didn't need a second invitation, I burst out of the Arena, I should mention now, I was going to go to the party, so I was in black trousers, a white polo shirt, with no collars, with a black jacket over the top. I knew where Thalia was, it was the place where we decided our song, the place we knew we were in love, before the Gods _chose _me. She was sitting by the water of the canoe lake, no one besides us could get there, it was truly _our _spot. But why did I have a feeling that someone was watching us? I was about to speak when Thalia started to sing! She started to sing our song!

**Normal POV**

Well, Laurence is right, he is being watch, cheeky Nico... anyway back to Thalia, and she started to sing.

_Thalia :_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables_

_Left a small town and never looked back_

_I was a flight risk, with a fear of fallin'_

_Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts_

_I say, "Can you believe it?"_

_As we're lyin' on the couch_

_The moment, I can see it_

_Yes, yes, I can see it now_

_Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together_

_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_

_You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded_

_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

_But we got bills to pay_

_We got nothin' figured out_

_When it was hard to take_

_Yes, yes_

_This is what I thought about:_

_Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_

_You saw me start to believe for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_And I remember that fight, two-thirty AM_

_You said everything was slipping right out of our hands_

_I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street_

_Braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known_

_Then, you took me by surprise_

Thalia really was surprised, when someone cut over her singing! She turned around and gasped when she saw Laurence, leaning on a tree, eyes closed, singing along

_Laurence:_

_I said, "I'll never leave you alone."_

_I said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water._

_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time._

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter._

_She is the best thing that's ever been mine."_

_Thalia:_

_You ( Thalia pokes Laurence in the chest) made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you believe it?_

_We're gonna make it now_

_And I can see it_

_I can see it now_

Thalia held on to Laurence as if she was never going to let him go, the latter smiled contently, we wasn't sure if Thalia knew of his conversation with Artemis, Nico smiled and stopped filming, he then receded into the shadows, and went to the party.

**Laurence POV**

I wonder whether Artemis has spoken to her too? This seemed like a perfect moment, we stood in each others arms, in front of the beautiful lake, which had the setting sun glistening on it's surface.

"So... what now?" she asked, I grinned, and held her at arms length again

"I think you know," I said, still grinning, she smiled back at me, she leaned towards me again, and I mimicked her movements, we met in the middle, and sparks physically flew, the air crackled with electric tension as we kissed. That made my day, which had been pretty shitty so far, why did I feel like it was going to get a whole lot better? When we broke the kiss, I stood there staring into her blue eyes, and she stood staring into my sea green eyes, well that's my birth colour, but I can change them to look blue, like Thalia's/Zeus's or black like Nico's/Hades's. I didn't realise how much me and Percy look like each other, except the hair colour, and me being taller, my hair colour was brown, his was black.

"How would you like to be my date to the party, miss?" I asked, still grinning, and bowing like a gentleman, holding out my hand

"Well, sir, I would love to accompany you," Thalia giggled, she curtsied, taking my hand, going along with my act. I stood up, and we walked hand in hand towards the party. I looked at Thalia

"Did I tell you I love you?" I asked, she blushed

"No, but the feelings mutual," she said, giving me a peck on the cheek, I pouted and scowled

"Is that the best you can do?" I asked, she pushed me playfully

"Fine, I love you too," she said, I grinned, and kissed her. She smiled at me as we walked. The party was being held at the Big House, then down to the beach for fireworks, they were pretty happy about mine and Percy's return. We reached the Big House at 6.30 pm, the party started at 7 pm, me and Percy needed to be there early. I could sense that Chiron, Percy, Annabeth and Nico were already in there, alongside some Aphrodite kids, who were helping set it up. I stopped outside when Thalia squeezed my hand

"Do they need to know yet?" Thalia asked me

"I dunno, up to you," I replied, not being bothered if they knew or not, Nico probably knew, well definitely knew, that cheeky a-hole took my camera and filmed us with it. Yes I knew he was there.

"But I have a feeling Nico already knows," I repeated my thoughts

"How?" Thalia asked, looking at me surprised

"I sensed him in the shadows," I replied, "he won't have told anyone though."

"Hmm... well they are our best friends... hang on, what about the Hunters?" my heart froze, Artemis hadn't spoken to her. Shit. But there was a clap of thunder, and the twelve year old girl appeared again.

"Hello Thalia."

"Ar-Artemis?" Thalia stuttered, she took a step back, and I squeezed her hand to give her support

"Artemis, I must thank you for earlier, you have made me happy, and I hope Thalia feels the same," I said happily, I bowed with respect, Artemis smiled at me.

"Thank you, but Thalia needs and explanation," Artemis said, indicating to Thalia's reaction

"When you left the Arena, Artemis turned up, and she said... umm... ' No, I am once, just this once, if you truly love her, and she truly loves you, I will allow her to release her pledge, she will be free to fall in love, free to date, and will be mortal, she will be with you'" I blushed as I repeated Artemis's words, I looked at Thalia, she had a shocked expression at first, which then slowly turned to delight, she ran up and hugged Artemis

"Thank you!" she squealed.

"I must asked though," Artemis said, as Thalia released her, "why didn't you mention Laurence on Olympus, the night you became my lieutenant?" Artemis asked, I gulped

"Aah, my fault," I said guiltily, slightly putting my hand in the air. Artemis gave me a quizzical look, "aah... umm... when I arrived, I was called by the Gods, they wanted me to go to them, I was _chosen _by them, you were not there, you were hunting, but I was the one they asked you to vote on," I explained, feeling guiltier with every word (I'll explain later), "and before I went, I knew what the Gods wanted, so I asked Grover to wipe everyone's memory, his didn't neither did Chiron's but Thalia's did, so she forgot me when you requested her on Olympus." Now why I felt guilty? I had stolen Artemis's lieutenant, I had made Thalia forget her love (we knew back then, well sort of) for me, just because I didn't want to be judged, it made me feel selfish and guilty.

"Well, I must be off, Aphrodite will be on your case shortly, she can't resist a good love story, Laurence look after her, her fear may overwhelm her," Artemis said as she faded. 'Her fear may overwhelm her'? What did that mean? Her fear of heights? I felt a tug at my arm, I turned to look into her face,

"Can we go in now?" she asked politely

"Sure, come on," I replied, we walked hand in hand into the Big House, I heard Thalia gasp to my right. I was slightly stunned as well, there was a stage at the far end of the room, with a big banner on it saying 'Welcome Back Laurence and Percy!' I grinned at it, the room was extended, by some form of magic, there were lines of tables on the right and left for refreshments, and the stage was being set up for possibly a band, excellent. It looked amazing. Everyone must've worked really hard on it, I heard another gasp, that didn't come from my new girlfriend.

"Well, well, well, what's going on here then?" Oh boy, Percy and Nico, the gasp had came from Annabeth, who after she gasped, squealed and ran over and hugged Thalia, who subsequently let go of my hand. She looked at me apologetically, I just winked at her and mouthed "don't worry about it". She smiled about me as Annabeth pulled her away, probably going to gossip, they may not be like normal teenage girls, but they did act like it sometimes. I just grinned at them. What I didn't expect was for Nico and Percy to come over and do the same for me.

**Percy POV**

Thalia and Laurence just came in, holding hands, _holding hands_, she's a Hunter! What is Laurence thinking? Has he got a death wish? I watched as Annabeth squealed, unlike her, and pulled Thalia to the far end of the room, I swear Thalia gave Laurence an apologetic look... Anyway, Nico and I had to investigate, so we walked over to Laurence, grabbed him by the arms and marched him all the way back to the Poseidon cabin, the only place we could get privacy. He didn't even struggle, he probably just didn't care that much, when we got to the cabin, we shoved him in, and blocked the exit.

"Talk."

"Now." Laurence just laughed at us.

"About what?" he said, acting clueless

"Why you walked into the Big House, casually holding an Hunter's hand?" Nico questioned

"You were there, you cheeky bastard, you were filming," Laurence replied, Nico blushed nervously, and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah but... still... SHUT UP!" Nico shouted, Laurence and I burst out laughing

"Nice one Nico," Laurence said

"Back on track, what the hell are you doing, have you got a death wish?" I asked. Laurence smirked

"A death wish? Me? No, I just have a wish to go back to my girlfriend," Laurence said, slightly smugly. I stumbled

"Y-Your g-girlfriend?" I stuttered, "Th-Thalia?" I asked, stuttering again

"Yes, genius, she isn't a Hunter anymore, she gave up immortality for me, I feel rather pleased with myself," Laurence said, I knew he was joking about the last part.

"How? Did you speak to Artemis?" Nico asked

"Yeah, I did, and she was very nice, she said..." Laurence explained everything that Artemis said, in the Arena and outside the Big House.

"Wow..." I muttered

"Wow indeed," Nico said, we were both stunned, then a thought popped into my mind, I smirked.

"Ok, if that did happen, I have a little... deal... that we could put together..." I was still smirking

**Laurence POV**

Oh snap. Percy has that devilish look in his eyes.

"A... dare?" I asked, he and I both know I never back down from a dare, I gulped

"I dare you to..." he walked over and whispered something into my ear.

"That all? Easy!" I exclaimed, and it truly was

"And you have to dance with her, and I mean a _slow _dance," Nico added, I grinned as a devilish thought came to mind

"When you say slow dance, do you mean a ballroom dance, or a normal hug and cuddle sorta slow dance?" I asked

"Doesn't matter, either one," Nico said, I thought for a moment

"Ok then Percy, Nico, I have a deal for you Perce, if I have to slow dance with Thalia, you have to do the same with Annabeth, and I mean the WHOLE song!" I said, as Percy agreed with this I imagined that this night was going to be very, VERY interesting, to say the least...

**TBC  
Yeah, as I sed a couple of chappys ago, I hav restarted skool, in my final year of GCSE's so I wont be updating as much :'(**

**I'd like to thank the two reviewers, four alerters and four hundred and thirty-two readers, you have kept this story going!**


	8. The Party Pt2: The Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with PJO, only my OC character and the plotline**

**Chapter 8**

**Percy POV**

It was 6.45 pm when we left the Poseidon cabin, but we were going to stop of at the beach, because... well... me and Laurence are the sons of Poseidon, and we needed to talk to him, Laurence had told me what Poseidon had written. Laurence had written a note in reply, and he was going to put it in the sea, and will it to go to Poseidon, unharmed and dry. The walk to the beach was quiet, as Laurence and I contemplated our dares for the evening, Laurence's was a two-part deal, mine was only one task, but how could I ask Annabeth to slow dance with me? It was easier for him because he only has to dance with his girlfriend, well and something else. We reached the beach and Laurence placed the letter in the water, then he must've willed it out to sea, because it floated away smoothly, not being affected by the wave pattern, it disappeared in a puff of smoke, and Laurence smiled, but that smile was wiped off his face, as was mine, when _his _voice echoed around the bay.

"**Release the Kraken!"**...

**Normal POV**

That was Kronos, he had released the Kraken upon Camp Half-Blood's sea. Laurence glared out at the ocean in anger

"Nico, create a protective barrier," Laurence commanded, his eyes never leaving the ocean, the Kraken hadn't appeared yet, but Laurence could feel it, Nico obliged, leaving Laurence and Percy on the sand of the beach, as Nico stepped backwards and held out his hands, a black tinted shield appeared.

"What about you two?" he asked

"This is our territory, we ain't gonna be pushed about by some Kraken, I'll take it from the air, Percy will take it from the sea, you just make sure the Camp stays safe, especially Thalia, well... and Annabeth," Laurence explained, his eyes still glued on the ocean. Nico nodded, Laurence turned to Percy, who looked nervous, not for himself, but for Camp's and Laurence's safety

"Don't worry, I too have the Achilles curse," Laurence whispered, "you should be able to move quickly through the water, while staying on the top, but just try and avoid his tentacles, they could kill you in one hit, even with the Achilles' curse it ain't gonna be pretty, especially if you hit your Achilles spot," Laurence explained. A huge jet of water spurted from the ocean, in between the two cliffs either side, Laurence and Percy took off they're jackets, and put them on a nearby tree. The Kraken arose from the sea, it was huge, it must've been over twenty metres tall, each one of it's tentacles just over half that, it's two eyes fixed on Laurence and Percy, it let out a gut wrenching roar, Laurence and Percy bravely stood their ground.

"GO!" Laurence shouted, flying into the air, Percy skidded across the surface, wind blowing through his hair, he was pretty much surfing on his shoes. Laurence unleashed a thunder shot at the Kraken's right eye, while avoiding two of it's tentacles. It roared in pain as it's eye sizzled, Nico was forced back slightly, the roar had pushed him and his barrier back a few feet, so he stepped forward and made it more solid and strong. He knew any minute he was going to be joined by campers, he dreaded Thalia's and Annabeth's reactions. The Kraken completely forgot Percy, he was furious with Laurence's behaviour, who, after shooting the Kraken in the eye was floating just out of the distance of the Kraken, arms folded, smirking. This gave Percy and opportunity, he created a Trident out of water (like the film) and lobbed it at the Kraken's head, it hit and got stuck in the left side of it's head, again it roared in frustration, and Percy zipped through the water, carefully dodging each tentacle that was launched at him.

"It can't focus on both of us at the same time!" Percy shouted to Laurence, as he ducked under another tentacle

"We have to attack at the same time, but I don't know it's weak spot yet!" Laurence shouted back, as the two crossed over, confusing the Kraken, which, yet again, roared, which pushed Nico back again, he readjusted his footing, and reinforced the barrier again, he needed stabler ground, but he couldn't risk going as far back as the grass, with his left hand, he forced up some rock, creating a nice solid platform, he grinned, as the task became easier. Well if Thalia and Annabeth hadn't left the Big House at that point, the beach was already busy with campers, dressed up for the party, when Thalia saw Laurence out there, she gasped, and put her hand over her mouth. The duo ran over to Nico.

"Let us help!" Annabeth shouted

"No, this is their fight," Nico replied

"I will not let my boyfriend get eaten by that THING!" Thalia shouted in Nico's face, he grunted as the forcefield weakened slightly.

"If you keep shouting at me, you'll be accompanying Laurence in the stomach of that Kraken!" Nico growled, Thalia shut up at that, and just watched, hand held over heart

"Laurence, be careful!" Thalia shouted, which put Laurence off, whoops. The Kraken slammed him with one of it's tentacles, and even though they were about a mile away from the beach, he flew straight towards the forcefield, he grunted as he made water shoot up the beach, and curve off the forcefield, it created a ramp, when Laurence landed on the water, he made it freeze, so he just skidded round in a circle, he stood up, so it looked like he was surfing on ice. As he went past Thalia, he winked, and she blushed. Percy was having trouble with the Kraken, who was flailing all it's tentacles at Percy. Laurence stopped just a bit away from the beach, eyes glinting with anger

"_Percy come over to me, I have a reckless and idiotic plan,"_ he said telepathically

"_I love reckless and idiotic plans!"_ Percy exclaimed, as he skidded over to Laurence, the two stood side by side on the water.

"Ok, create four tentacles of water in front of you, big ones," Laurence explained, with them standing side by side, it looked quite a beautiful sight, but with the Kraken in front of them, closing in on the Camp, it wasn't so beautiful. Percy created the four tentacles, Laurence however created five.

"Okay, make your tentacles, when I say now, go towards the Kraken's left tentacles, when they arrive, freeze them, so the stab into, and make sure he doesn't get free, this is essential, a last shot," Laurence explained. Percy nodded. They stood side by side, keeping the tentacles there, as the Kraken closed in.

"Do something... please," Annabeth quietly pleaded, Thalia looked at her, they were both worried for the people they cared about

"NOW!" Laurence shouted, he sent his tentacles towards the Kraken's right, and Percy sent his to the left ones, the plan worked, the Kraken was stretched out over the bay, in mid-air, but Laurence still had a tentacle spare. Laurence smirked at the Kraken's pain, he shot his free left hand towards the Kraken, and the fifth and final tentacle flew towards the Kraken's head, he roared in frustration, and tried to block, but our two heroes stood they're ground. The final tentacle shot through it's head.

"Want to take the kill?" Laurence asked Percy, who shook his head

"This ones all yours," he replied, smiling, Laurence smirked evilly, and he pushed his left hand to the ground, the Kraken couldn't even roar in pain, the last tentacle split in him in half, literally, and in perfect synchronisation, Percy and Laurence sent the other tentacles through it's body, cutting it into pieces, which splashed into the water.

"Sushi anyone?" Laurence asked, everyone laughed a lot, through relief and because it was fairly funny, the parts then dissolved into yellow dust, as all monsters do

"**Next time Perseus, next time Laurence, you won't be so lucky," **Kronos's voice rang throughout the bay, which made the cheering crowd silent.

"Yeah, sure about that Kronos?" Laurence asked, nothing responded, "that's what I thought," Laurence added, as he and Percy turned and walked on the water, back to the beach, where Nico was letting down his forcefield. Thalia instantly ran over to Laurence, and flung her arms round his neck, Nico stumbled slightly, due to energy used to hold up the forcefield for so long. (Sorry about Thalia being so... emotional? I'm sorry she's a bit OOC, but I'm just making them into a cute couple ;))

"You alright Nico?" Percy asked, walking over, both of them watched Laurence and Thalia's moment, she gave him a peck on the lips, some of the guys wolf-whistled, some of the Aphrodite kids took photos.

"They're actually really cute together," Annabeth said, coming from nowhere and startling them

"Oh so I don't get a welcome back hug?" Percy joked, Nico rolled his eyes, but Annabeth obliged, putting her arms around Percy's neck and pulling him towards her.

"Be careful Seaweed Brain," she muttered in his ear, she let go, and quickly turned and headed straight towards the Big House, before she entered, she turned back and winked at Percy, who blushed. He stumbled slightly, and sat down on a rock, flustered.

"I am so glad I came back," Percy muttered, Nico looked at him curiously, Percy just smiled at his cousins reaction, Percy stood up and grabbed his jacket

"_Come on, Lover Boy, time to move to the Big House," _Percy said telepathically

"_Why now?" _Laurence replied

"_Because, it's 6.55 pm, and the 'dance' starts at 7," _Percy explained.

"_Shit you're right," _Laurence replied. The latter walked over, hand in hand with Thalia

"Well, you ready to get seriously pissed?" Laurence asked

"I'm thirteen," Nico replied, glaring at Laurence, who just smirked

"I was joking... not, me and Perce can get pissed if we want, can't we," Laurence replied, looking at his brother.

"Yeah, I need to take my mind off of things," Percy replied, the four walked to the Big House, the crowd were filling in. Laurence was thinking about what Percy had said, _'take his mind off of what?' _Laurence thought. This plagued Laurence's mind for a couple of minutes, before he decided to ask Percy what he meant. Laurence walked over to his brother and pulled him into the far corner of the room.

"What did you mean, what you said earlier?" Laurence asked

"Hmm? Oh that, I need to clear some things... I need to put my mind to rest," Percy said

"Rest to what?" Laurence asked, still confused.

"The fact that Annabeth doesn't love me...

**TBC**

**these chapters r mainly fillers, I'm tryin to establish characters and relationships atm. Now wat does Percy mean? It will all come clear...**


	9. The Party Pt3: The Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with PJO, only my OC character and the plotline**

**Chapter 9**

**Laurence POV**

What Percy just told me, completely shocked me

"Wha-what?" I asked, absolutely shocked that he could even consider that

"Yeah, before Thalia went to find you, I heard her and Annabeth talking in the Athena cabin," Percy told me darkly.

"Wait, what? They were talking... about you?" I asked, still not believing any of this

"I was walking past, heading for the Big House, to help set up, then I heard voices, and well, I got curious, and listened in, and I heard Annabeth say, 'No... for the last time, I don't love Percy!' so... yeah... she made it pretty obvious," Percy replied, taking a sip of his beer.

"Hmm... well... have you actually asked Thalia about it? Or even Annabeth?" I asked, not sure what to say to him. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You expect me to talk to Annabeth about it?" he asked incredulously

"Sorry! Just trying to be helpful!" I said, surprised he bit my head off at a suggestion, a glint entered his eye.

"What?" I asked, confused, he just smiled at me, "seriously, what?" I was really confused at his change in behaviour

"You could ask Thalia about it." It clicked in my mind, a smile crept onto my face. It was a good idea.

"Wait a second... Annabeth quite happily hugged you earlier," I said, confused again

"That was purely a welcome back." I thought about it momentarily

"I'll see what I can do," I told Perce, who smiled, then hugged me. I couldn't help but grin, this was the first time he'd shown any affection, brotherly wise, towards me. I should mention at this point, the party had started about fifteen minutes ago, and it was quite dull, the band hadn't started yet, and people were just standing around, drinking various drinks, and eating various foods, I scowled in frustration, then a thought popped into my mind, what a great time to do my first dare.

"Hey Perce, I'm gonna need yours and Nico's help," I said, grinning at him

"Your first dare? Already?" he asked, looking surprised

"Yeah, better sooner rather than later, eh?" I replied. It was like he knew he was needed, because Nico popped up right next to me at that moment

"Already?" he asked

"Yeah," I responded. We squeezed through the crowd, towards the stage, we got to the stairs, to find Chiron standing there arms folded.

"Hello children, can I help?" he asked

"Well, Perce here gave me a dare to sing this song, and we thought this would be a good time," I explained, looking up at the centaur.

"Well, we do need something to get this party started," Chiron said, looking at all the bored people. He stepped aside, and we walked up the stairs onto the stage, people cheered, and shouted mine and Percy's name, and things like 'welcome back' and 'what's Poseidon's palace like?'

I walked up to the microphone at the front of the stage.

"Hi everyone," I greeted, I was met with a cheer, "I'm gonna try and get this party started," I looked around the crowd for Thalia, I noticed her somewhere in the middle, with Annabeth, she met my gaze and I smiled at her, she blushed, I chuckled lightly.

"This one is for my girlfriend, Thalia," I said, winking at her, loads of people wolf-whistled and someone shouted 'get in there!' I just blushed, I walked to the piano, Percy picked up the guitar, and Nico sat at the drums. I sat at the piano for a few seconds, remembering the chords and lyrics...

**(INSERT Amazing BY Hedley)**

_Say a prayer, say a little common sense _

_Stay right there, stay right there in our defense _

_Give a little, bit, give a little bit more _

_Just a little bit, babe a little bit more _

_You're amazing, you're amazing and its true _

_No one can save me, no one can save me like you do _

_This is crazy, yeah its crazy but its true _

_Baby save me, baby save me like you do _

_Stay away, stay, close enough to care _

_I love that name, yeah I see it everywhere _

_So can we get along, can we get along much more _

_Just a little bit, babe a little bit more _

_You're amazing. you're amazing and its true _

_No one can save me, no one can save me like you do _

_This is crazy, yeah its crazy but its true _

_Baby save me, baby save me like you do _

_And when you found me I was barely breathing _

_You take my heart and you make it even _

_I'll be your strong side _

_I've grown _

_And every part of me will never go back _

_Its what you started in me you better know I'm all yours... _

_So believe me when I say _

_You're amazing, you're amazing and its true. _

_No one can save me, so baby save me like you do _

_This is crazy, yeah its crazy but its true _

_Baby save me, baby, baby, save _

_You're amazing, you're amazing and its true _

_No one can save me, no one can save me like you do _

_This is crazy, yeah its crazy but its true _

_Baby save me, baby save me like you do _

_Baby save me like you do._

I looked up from the piano a couple of times during the song, each time I found Thalia, and each time I smiled, by the end, she was crying slightly, but she was smiling, I gulped, I hope she's happy with that one! Everyone cheered at the end, the party had started. I looked at Nico and Percy

"Part one, completed!" I said to them, a grin on my face, I noticed Chiron was muttering to himself, the hall grew bigger again, so everyone could have some space. The band was ready, so we got off of the stage, Thalia instantly found her way to me, smiling, a lone tear rolling down her cheek, I wiped it off, and brushed the strand of hair behind her ear.

"That was beautiful," she muttered, as she hugged me

"I gotta say Laurence, that was impressive," Annabeth said, she stood arms folded behind Thalia. Annabeth was wearing a dress similar to Thalia's, except it was white, her hair hang to her shoulders, it was slightly curled, but all heading in the same direction.

I smiled at her

"Thanks Annabeth." Thalia and I pulled away from each other, and hand in hand, we walked over to the drinks stall. I got myself a beer, and Thalia got a sprite, sat on one of the many benches on the sides of the walls.

"Percy asked me to ask you something," I said, breaking the slightly awkward silence

"I have a feeling I know what it's about," she replied, looking away from me

"... She was lying though? I mean... did she blush? Did she look nervous?" I asked, Thalia nodded in response. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why are you so relieved?" she asked me, I thought about it momentarily, it wasn't my situation, but I felt... involved, I'd known Annabeth since I was six, and I'd kept an eye on all of the the four I travelled with, helped by the fact that they were at Camp for a LONG time.

"I dunno, I think I want him to be as happy as I am," I said, taking Thalia's hand in mine, cheesy right? She looked at our hands, then looked up at me, with a smile on her face

"So... what is this... test that you've been talking about? You never actually explain into detail." I gulped, I'd been expecting this, but how could I tell them? I'm a freak of nature, even for a demigod! Damn Athena and her _plan_, she just wanted to ruin the life of a son of Poseidon, the damn BITCH!

"Laurence, are you alright?" I must've looked angry, because Thalia sounded nervous, she'd changed, she was so independent, so... strong, she just seems... I dunno, out of it? She seems... girlier.

"That's a tough question for me to answer, and it's only if the Gods don't mind," I replied, taking a sudden interest in my feet, the party was in full flow, people dancing to the music, other people taking a back seat, others taking a breather from the hectic dancing. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Thalia looking at me, with a worried expression. We at in silence for a bit, sipping our respective drinks, it was quite boring, until, yet again, I suddenly had a piece of paper near me, couldn't the Gods just speak to me in my mind? It was getting quite stupid. I read the letter without Thalia seeing, I think, I couldn't tell who it was from

_Go outside, son of Poseidon._

Well, no wonder I couldn't tell who it was from, but I had a feeling it was Ares, as he was the only Olympian who addressed me as such, even Dionysus showed respect for me, calling me Laurence.

"I'm just going outside to get some fresh air," I told Thalia, she nodded in response, so I got up and walked out, I was met by a cold, strong wind. I glanced around the dark area. I could see clearly, due to some special powers that I keep developing, due to my... abnormality.

"Son of Poseidon, you made it," it was a cold, metallic voice, it wasn't Kronos's or a Gods, I turned around, maybe I was wrong, because stood before me was none other than Luke

"Well, Son of Hermes, it's been a while," I said, mimicking the traitor. Luke smirked at me, then looked at the door I had come from.

"You seem like a hero, if only they knew the truth, eh Laurence?" he said to me, turning as he said the last part, even though he was several years older than me, we were similar height

"If only, but you and I both know Luke, they will forgive me for what I have done, you could never be forgiven," I said, my voice sounded cold, even to me. Luke glared at me.

"So why are you here?" I asked, curiosity clutching me, Luke's face darkened

"This isn't truly me Laurence, this is a out of body experience," he said, the more I looked at him, the more he looked... transparent.

"What's going on Luke?" I asked

"I've regretted my decision... for a LONG time Laurence, I need someone who never gave up on me, to know that, that I've regretted joining Kronos," I stepped back at the statement, I could tell he wasn't lying.

"Luke... I can tell you're telling the truth, but what you want me to do... is... do-able, I could do it, but... my friends, my brother... Thalia... they all need me, more than they think, if Kronos had my power... it would end it all," I told him, his face, even his ghostly face, looked sad.

"Laurence, thank you for believing me, that's all I've wanted, someone to believe me, you're one of the reasons I regret joining Kronos, the fact you were and still are, like a brother to me," Luke said, a lone tear rolled down the sad face of my friend. He was starting to fade.

"Luke, I promise on the River Styx, I will find a way to help you, but for now, keep Kronos unsuspecting, make sure he believes you're loyalty, but we must make it convincing when we meet in battle," I promised, I felt a tingle in my Achilles spot, every time the Styx was mentioned that would happen.

"Laurence, I will, and thank you again, do not tell anyone, except Chiron, I think he is the only one who will believe you, and Grover maybe, definitely not the others, goodbye, brother," Luke said, as he faded away. I stared at the spot. Brother? He just called me brother, I felt a pang of guilt when he called me that, while he had been around me, he never had a problem with the Gods... hang on, maybe it was what they did to me, that infuriated him?

"Luke... is that why you did it?" I asked no one in particular, moments later, I felt the bit of paper Luke originally used tingle in my pocket, I pulled it out and one word was written on it.

_Yes_.

**TBC**

**So, Luke isn't really evil, or is he? We shall find out where his loyalty truly lies shortly, and yes, there is one more, or possibly two more, chapters on the Party, please forgive me for fillers and slow updates, school and stomach migraines are bitching my life up.**


	10. The Quest and Laurence's Nerves

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with PJO, only my OC character and the plotline**

**Chapter 10**

**Percy POV**

It had been a quite enjoyable party so far, a nice performance alongside my brother and cousin, now I was sitting at a table with Grover, Nico and Annabeth, we were just talking, I noticed the door close in the corner of my eye, which was then drawn to Thalia sitting on a bench by herself. I just sat looking at Thalia, watching her reaction to Laurence's departure, even though I didn't see Laurence leave, I knew it was him. I waited for a while, and when Laurence didn't return, I nudged Annabeth with my elbow, and indicated towards Thalia, I felt a tingle in my arm where I touched her. I saw Annabeth's eyebrows furrow in confusion, we stood up and forced our way over, Grover and Nico followed behind us, noticing Thalia moments after we did. Annabeth was first to reach her.

"You alright?" she asked, sitting down and putting an arm around Thalia, the latter looked away from us

"Not really, I think I just pissed Laurence off," she muttered, barely audible.

"Why do you think that?" Nico asked, from somewhere behind me

"I asked him about that... test the Gods did on him," Thalia said, nearly whispering, I knew that was a touchy subject for him.

"I'll go talk to him Thals, I'll see if there is anything I can do," I told her, she smiled gratefully at me and I walked over to the door, as I reached it, I could hear voices outside.

"Luke, I promise on the River Styx, I will find a way to help you..." I didn't know what was said next, I didn't know what to think, Laurence... helping Luke? I heard footsteps coming towards the door, so I turned on heel, and bolted back to my friends

"What's wrong Perce?" I heard Grover ask, I shook my head to indicate nothing, but they obviously didn't believe me.

"I'll tell you later," I said, I looked back at the door, to see a solemn looking Laurence enter, he looked over at us, his eyes seemed... lifeless, cold, dark. They widened when they rested on me. He turned, and walked swiftly out of the room.

"_What did you hear?" _Laurence asked in my head

"_Only the fact that you promised to help Luke, YOU TRAITOR!" _I mind shouted at him, I could imagine him flinching.

"_It's not what you think, bring Grover and Chiron, and yourself of course, down to the beach, I have to... explain a few things," _he replied, I knew he was talking about Luke

"Grover, can you help me find Chiron," I requested, I looked over my shoulder and Grover looked at me quizzically, but due to our empathy link, he knew it was important, so we headed for where we saw Chiron earlier, and sure enough, the centaur stood in the same place, in the same position.

"Percy, Grover, what's wrong?" he asked, looking between me and Grover

"Laurence asked you, me and Grover, to join him at the beach, he has something to tell us," I said, they looked at each other, but they followed me nonetheless, as we got near our friends I mouthed, "we'll be back in a sec," they nodded in response, so we walked out of the Big House and down to the beach, in the twilight, I could see Laurence standing by the sea, with someone else beside him, I couldn't tell who it was, but the persons aura suggested a God. As we neared, I recognised him as Hermes, messenger of the Gods.

"Percy, great to see you again!" the God exclaimed, shaking my hand firmly

"Why did you request this... meeting?" Chiron asked Laurence, who hadn't acknowledged our presence.

"It's about Luke," he said simply, hearing that name made me angry

"What about him?" I snapped, Laurence turned and glared at me, he made it scary as his eyes went black, like Hades. I stepped back, his glare was so intense.

"He isn't evil, I don't want to sound like Annabeth, but believe me, or just ask him yourself," Laurence said, indicating behind me, I turned and sure enough, there stood Luke, I, by reaction, uncapped Riptide, and held it at his throat, he smiled at me.

"Quicker on the draw nowadays, eh Percy?" he asked... that sounded like the Luke I first met, "it won't work though, I'm pretty much a hologram, but this is truly me, I'm a wandering soul while Kronos is controlling my body," Luke explained. I stared at him, Riptide slowly started to drop in my hand, until I sent it back into pen form.

"Grover, good to see you again, you too Chiron," Luke greeted, then he turned to Hermes, who had looked uncomfortable ever since Luke appeared, the latter smiled, yes _smiled_, at the God, "dad," Luke said, still smiling. Hermes smiled.

"Son," he replied, I could sense an undertone, an undertone of elation

"The reason I called you four here, is because we need to find a way to help Luke, I suggest a quest," Laurence said from behind me, I was still looking up at Luke, he looked tired, like his soul had taken a real beating.

"How can we have a quest? That would pretty much be the war? Going after Kronos," Chiron said, I noticed Laurence close his eyes.

"Saving Luke, wouldn't mean killing Kronos, and I'm not going to try and kill Kronos, that's Percy's job, I have something that will take Kronos from Luke's body, but it won't kill the Titan," Laurence explained.

"A secret weapon?" Grover asked, Laurence nodded

"But it will transfer Kronos... into someone else, it could be anything, but it will be the person who frees him, who decides where he goes, unfortunately, it won't send him back into Tartarus," Laurence answered.

"So you can free my body from Kronos?" Luke asked

"Yes, I can, with difficulty, but I could free your body, if I wanted to, I could put Kronos' soul in Atlas' body, but then he'd be able to free himself from the sky..." Laurence's voice wandered off, I looked at him, he was assessing each option carefully.

"You really think you can help my son?" Hermes asked

"Yes, which is why, Chiron, I ask for you to let me lead a quest," Laurence said, looking at Chiron hopefully. Chiron looked thoughtful for a moment, then sighed heavily.

"I... will grant you a quest," Chiron said reluctantly. "Go consult the Oracle, and if necessary, leave tonight, to avoid... uncomfortable situations," Chiron looked towards where the party was taking place, he must've meant Annabeth and Thalia. Laurence nodded gratefully and walked towards the Big House.

**Laurence POV**

I was pretty much bricking it, I was petrified, I had never climbed these steps before, I opened the attic door, and a surprising warmth surrounded me, I heaved myself up, it wasn't a difficult task, but I was so nervous. And there she was, the withered old mummy, wrinkling up in the chair.

"U-umm... what is my fate?" I asked, gulping, her head rotated disgustingly towards me, her eyes glowed green and smoke poured out of her mouth.

"_Thee,_

_Along with three,_

_Will make a group of four,_

_To try and save a traitor,_

_Free him from the Titan's grasp,_

_But, will you make your last gasp?_

_Can you face your fear?_

_And leave her alone here?"_

I hadn't realised I was sweating, the Oracle returned to it's position, and I wasted no time in escaping her prison, I was breathing heavily, I sat down on the bottom step and put my head in my hands.

"What have I got myself into?" I muttered

"That bad eh?" I heard someone ask, I looked up, and Grover stood before me, Percy just behind him.

"That was my first time, pretty terrifying," I muttered, Grover and Percy chuckled, then turned serious

"What was your prophecy? Wait. We'll go back to Chiron and tell him there, he could help figure it out," Percy said, I nodded in reply, and we quickly got back to where Chiron was standing alone, Hermes and Luke must've left and disappeared, respectively.

"Laurence, m'boy, what is your prophecy?" Chiron asked, turning towards me as he spoke, I took a deep breath.

"Thee," I said. "Along with three."

"That's simple, four of you shall go," Chiron said, he had summed up the next line

"Yeah then it was, will make a group of four." I told them. "To try and save a traitor."

"Yeah, four of us go and try to save Luke," Percy said, I nodded

"Free him from the Titan's grasp."

"Kronos," Grover said, I gulped before continuing

"But, will you make your last gasp? Can you face your fear? And leave her alone here?" I was shivering by the time I finished, I collapsed onto the soft sand, and willed the ocean to come and softly soothed me, to which it obliged. Everyone was silent, taking in the last three lines, most likely the first one.

"So it could mean... you die trying?" Percy asked, I nodded

"Laurence... what do you fear? In the whole wide world?" Chiron asked, I put my hands behind my head and thought about it...

I came to a conclusion.

"The prophecy... is talking about itself!" I exclaimed

"What?" Grover asked

"The thing I'm most afraid of, is the prophecy itself, or maybe the last line of it..." I muttered the last part.

"Aah I see, you don't want to take Thalia, but you don't want to leave her here?" Chiron asked, he had hit the nail on the head

"I know I'm taking Grover and Percy, but then I can't decide between Nico, Thalia or Annabeth," I muttered

"Nico." I looked at Percy, who was staring at his feet

"Mmm, that's who I was thinking of taking," I replied, this prophecy was simple, it was the most simple prophecy EVER, but possibly the hardest to accomplish.

"Would you like to leave tonight?" Chiron asked, I thought about it, could I bear to face Thalia? To tell her I was leaving?

"Yes, do you think you'd be able to help us be ready soon?" I asked, Chiron grinned, snapped his fingers and four bags appeared by his hooves.

"Hermes knew the basis of the prophecy, thanks to Apollo, so he knew there would be four, he has packed _everything _you will need," Chiron said, smiling at us

"Oi, Nico, we need you here!" I said to thin air, and sure enough, Nico appeared from the shadows.

"Quest?" he asked, I nodded

"Leaving immediately," I replied

"I think you should speak to Thalia, she thinks you're angry at her," I closed my eyes in annoyance.

"I can't bring myself to say goodbye, I think we should just leave," I muttered, Nico heard me and I saw him nod, and look at me sympathetically, my hand instantly went to my left pocket, and clasped the item inside, I closed my eyes and sighed.

"What's wrong Laurence?" Percy asked

"Nothing," I lied, I opened my eyes to see Percy looking at me sceptically. "Anyway, we should head off," I said, my hand not leaving my pocket, Nico and Percy nodded in response, Grover just nervously chewed the strap of his bag.

"Chiron, we'll be back soon, and hopefully with all of us, and Luke, try and make sure Annabeth and Thalia don't find out, or try and help," I said to Chiron, who nodded and patted me on the back

"Good luck m'boy, I'm sure you'll all be fine," the wise Centaur said. We walked to Half-Blood Hill in silence, I turned and looked at Poseidon's Cabin, then to the Big House, I had a feeling I wouldn't be seeing it for a while. My gaze went straight through the window, to where Thalia and Annabeth sat, alongside Juniper, they were looking at the door, expecting us to walk back in. I sighed, the look on Thalia's face, it killed me inside.

Grover followed my line of sight, and then looked at me sympathetically.

"It's ok man, we'll make it back, she'll be fine," he said, patting me on the back, I gave my satyr friend a small smile

"Well Laurence, I wouldn't have given this quest to anyone but you, good luck," Chiron said, I gave him a small hug.

"Don't worry Chiron, I'll keep these guys safe, 'specially Nico," I muttered the last part, Nico was powerful, but reckless, he was still a young teen after all

"I have faith in you Laurence, and I know Thalia will accept your decision," Chiron said. I looked over at the Big House at the mention of Thalia. She was still looking at the door, hopeful expression, I noticed her sigh, she turned her head to look at Annabeth, my heart pounded, she did a double take. Our eyes were locked.

"Guys, she's noticed," I muttered, the others nodded, we turned and swiftly walked down the hill, we must've been less than half a mile away when I heard Thalia shout my name, I looked over my shoulder, no one noticed, Thalia was being restrained, so was Annabeth, Chiron was managing to hold the both of them, Thalia looked hurt, I turned around, and picked up the pace, going to the front of the group. We were soon out of earshot.

"I know this is a bad time to say this, but you failed the second part of the dare," Nico said, I glared at him, if looks could kill, he'd be dead, reborn, killed again, then reborn again, then killed. He gulped.

"Percy didn't complete his either!" Nico said, nervously shaking his hands in emphasis, I rolled my eyes at him

"Lets just keep going, we need to get to at least New York by tonight," I said. (AN: I'm from England, so I don't know America at all, I actually have a map up while writing this!)

"Can't we just Shadow Travel?" Nico asked, I stopped in my tracks

"Mrs. O'Leary!" I exclaimed, I whistled loudly, I mean _really _loudly. A few minutes later, the ground started shaking, at that huge Hellhound appeared, bounding down the hill.

"Guys, climb on Mrs. O'Leary, Nico and I can Shadow Travel ourselves, Mrs. O'Leary, when Percy gives the signal, I want you to Shadow Travel them to New York, outside Sally Jackson's apartment," I told the Hellhound. She nodded enthusiastically, I turned to Nico, as Percy and Grover hauled themselves onto the beast.

"You ready?" I asked, Nico nodded, we ran, full speed towards a tree, as we were about to connect, I felt a rush of air, and next thing I knew, there were beeping car horns, and people talking, several seconds later, I heard heavy panting, which meant Mrs. O'Leary had arrived, I opened my eyes and saw Grover, wearing his fake legs/feet, slide of the Hellhound, and vomit on the ground, Percy though, looked better, he just jumped off, I patted Mrs. O'Leary on the head.

"You can go back now girl, I'll call if I need you," I said softly, the dog nodded again, turned and disappeared, Percy and I heaved Grover up off the ground, and looked across the road at our mum's place.

I sighed, I hadn't seen my mum in person, for... nine years? A long time.

"It's ok man, she misses you, the spell didn't work on her, I always wondered what the spare bedroom was for, and why she always had that watch with her," Percy told me, my heart skipped a beat, she still had the watch? I should explain, before I left, I gave mum a watch to remember me by, encase... well, in case I died. We crossed the road, helping Grover across, Nico held his crutches. When Grover recovered, on the other side, Nico handed him his crutches. Percy took out his key, and slowly unlocked, we walked up the stairs, and into the kitchen, I was at the back, shit nervous.

"Who's there?" that must've been Paul Blofis, my mum's new boyfriend

"It's Percy, with Grover, Nico and Laurence," Percy replied, I looked around, nice place.

"Percy? What's wrong? Why aren't you at Camp?" Paul asked, entering the room, he new about us being half-bloods

"Laurence got a quest, and we needed a place to stay," Percy said. Paul just nodded in response, then walked over to me

"I'm Paul, I'm Sally's bo-" I cut him off.

"Yeah, you're mum's boyfriend, nice to meet you," I said, extending my hand, which Paul shook.

"Paul? Who's there?" My heart skipped another beat, blimey, I'm surprised I'm still alive!

"Percy and a few of his friends," Paul said, winking at me, he must've known I was anxious, I heard footsteps, then my mum appear round the corner, she looked at us, then did a double take.

"L-Laurence?" she asked, eyes wide

"Hi mum," I said, throat dry, she quickly crossed the room and hugged me, we stood there for a few seconds, before mum released me, she looked delighted.

"Why are you guys here?" she asked, suddenly looking quizzical and serious

"Laurence got a quest, and chose us to go along, we need a place to stay," Grover explained, mum looked at me.

"A quest?" she asked

"Can we sit down? I'll explain it all," I said, we each got a drink, sat down on the sofa and I, along with Percy, Grover and Nico, explained to mum everything, from me arriving at camp, to being taken to Poseidon's Palace, to Thalia (yeah, I blushed), then to the party, then the Kraken, and finally Luke and the quest. Mum and Paul just looked at the floor, taking in, and assessing everything I told them.

"How can you be sure to trust him?" Paul asked, I looked at him, he had something in his eyes... concern? He had only met me a few moments ago, but he already cared like that?

"We can't be definitely sure, but the way he spoke then... it was like when I first met him," I said. "What's your opinion on this all, mum?" I asked

"When did you meet Thalia?" I instantly blushed at my mums question

"Umm, a few weeks after I left," I replied, she looked at Grover, then Percy.

"Is she nice?" mum asked them, Percy smirked at me

"Yes she is," Percy replied, still smirking at me

"Yeah, but if she or Annabeth call or IM, don't tell them we're here, it could end badly," I said quietly.

"Hmm?" Paul looked at me inquisitively

"We... kinda left without saying goodbye," I said, looking away from them

"Laurence couldn't bring himself to say goodbye to Thalia," Nico said, speaking for me, I made a mental note to thank him.

"Well, it's getting late, if you have time, we can talk about it tomorrow," mum said, I nodded and said goodnight, I decided to sleep on the sofa that night, seeing as only three beds/mattresses were available.

I soon fell into a dream filled sleep, well, dreams filled with Thalia...

**TBC**

**Things are kicking off! I'd like to thank the 1,040 readers, the 6 alerters and 2 reviewers =) you keep this story going!**


	11. The Split

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with PJO, only my OC character and the plotline**

**Chapter 11**

**Laurence POV**

I'd like to say that I slept well, but I'd be lying

I got up several times that night, and eventually went and sat on the fire escape, out of the corner of my eye I noticed a plant.

"Moonlace? Percy you devil," I muttered, I knew _exactly_ where that came from, I sat out on the balcony for a few hours it seemed, before I went back inside, I looked at my watch, it was 5 am, I threw on some joggers and a shirt, and went out for a run, not forgetting my disguised sword and my iPod. Now, Riptide, Percy's sword, is disguised as a pen, mine is disguised as a car key, yes a car key, what happens is, I press a button on the key, which flips up the actual metal, which extends into a sword, clever right?

Anyway, the run was fairly uneventful, but when I was satisfied, I went back to the house, with mum giving me a key yesterday. I slipped in and sat down on the sofa/my bed. I glanced at my watch 6.33 am, only and hour and a half? I was hoping for at least two, oh well. I started making breakfast, a feast if I may say so myself, pretty much everything known to man, most of it blue. I heard footsteps, or should I say, hooves clopping.

"Wassup Grover?" I asked, not looking behind me

"Watcha cooking?" he asked, I looked over my shoulder and burst our laughing, his hair, short may it be, was sticking out at all angles, and he was drooling heavily.

"Go get a bucket G-man," I laughed. "Just some breakfast," I answered, still smirking, the next to enter the room was mum, who I shall now call Sally

"Laurence? When did you learn to cook?" she asked.

"Well someone had to keep us alive," I replied, "Luke, Annabeth, Grover, myself and Thalia..." I slowed down, just saying that name made me feel guilty, the look on her face when she knew what was happening. I shivered at the memory. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok Laurence, she'll understand, Annabeth on the other hand, will probably kick Percy to shit," Grover muttered the last part, so Sally wouldn't hear, I laughed

"Nice one," I replied, finishing the last bit, I had laid everything out on separate plates on the table. I sighed and went to stand on the fire escape, again, I felt quiet energetic for someone who had hardly any sleep, ran for an hour and a half and then made breakfast for twenty, which for me, Grover and Percy, may not have been enough.

"Laurence, are you alright?" Those words... they set up me and Thals... they just kept repeating in my mind

"I'm surprised they haven't IM'd..." I muttered. I created some mist, and pulled out a drachma.

"O, Iris, accept my offering," I whispered, "Chiron, Camp Half-Blood," I added, a misty image of my favourite Centaur appeared, he was sat at the pavilion, I noticed Mr. D next to him, there were a few other campers there, the early birds, thank the gods Thalia sleeps in late, Annabeth on the other hand... shit.

"Laurence?" I heard her ask

"Crap," I whispered, "Chiron, message me back," I quickly said, Chiron nodded, knowing why, I just caught sight of a distressed Annabeth, before I swiped through the mist.

"Well, that went well," I said sarcastically, before walking in and turning the TV on

"Do you get Match of the Day?" I asked, Sally nodded, "excellent," watching the Soccer highlights were rare for me, but I really liked Soccer, I caught a few matches, and a amazingly lucky goal for Cesc Fabregas against Sunderland (AN: Which in real life, was right in front of me!). Percy and Nico had woken up while I was outside, and they were happily munching through the breakfast.

"You having any Laurence?" Grover asked

"Naah, not for me, not hungry, will probs have some later though," I replied

"So, where are we going to look first?" I heard Nico ask, I thought about it, we didn't have a clue.

"Damn, we didn't think this through," I said, "Annabeth would probably know," I added

"Mmhmm," Percy hummed quietly, he was just staring at his food, frozen in place

"Sorry bro, didn't realise it was a touchy subject," I apologized.

"It's ok," he muttered, I gave him a sympathetic look, then turned my gaze back to the TV

"He can't be on the Andromeda... I dunno, Nico, where would you go if you were trying to muster an army?" I asked.

"I dunno... maybe a... army base?" Nico suggested, suddenly I had a spark of inspiration

"Area 51!" I exclaimed, all heads spun in my direction

"Laurence... that's brilliant!" Grover exclaimed.

"Now the problem is, how do we get to Nevada?" Nico asked

"We can't fly, because of Percy and Nico's heritage," I said

"What about you?" Percy asked.

"I'm on... good terms with Zeus... I think," I said, there was no thunder, so I assumed I was correct

"Laurence, you can drive, can't you?" Sally asked

"Yeah, but how do we get a car, you and Paul need this one," I said.

I didn't mind driving to Nevada, I loved driving, but we couldn't use the only car the family has, in case of a encounter with a monster

"Laurence, do you still have the card?" my head whirled round to my mother.

"Mom... That's brilliant!" I exclaimed, Percy, Nico and Grover looked at me and Sally curiously

"When I was about to leave, mum made me a bank account, and I still have it, I've invested in it, with my various... jobs," I explained.

"So... shopping?" Percy asked, I grinned

"Shopping," I said, nodding

-Titan Clash-

"What are we actually looking for?"

This question, asked by me, while we stood in a car dealership, wasn't responded

"We need a decent car, four people, air conditioner... and other stuff, possibly a SatNav," I said.

"Why couldn't we just Shadow Travel?" Percy asked, as he scouted out the various cars

"Because, if Mrs. O'Leary tried to ST you and Grover to Nevada, let alone Area 51, she'd probably die, if me and Nico attempted it by ourselves, we could be out for a couple of months," I explained. I felt a rush of heat behind me, I grinned, knowing who it was

"Alright cousin?" I asked, turning around

"Yeah mate, how are you?" Apollo asked.

"Good, y'know, car shopping, like you do," I replied, Apollo raised an eyebrow at me

"And you need a car why?" Apollo asked

"I thought you'd know," I replied. He thought about it for a while.

"Oh, you need to get to Nevada to help Luke," he said

"There you go," I replied, me and Apollo were really good friends, I often hanged out with him in Olympus, after my... test, even though he didn't have the powers I have, he helped me train. He didn't mind me being sarcastic, or a bit of a prick towards him.

"So, what sorta car you got in mind?" he asked, glancing around the dealership, Percy and the other two had wandered off

"Dunno, something with a decent mileage, air con, if possible, and maybe SatNav, can fit three people and a half goat man" I replied, Apollo laughed, nothing here fitted the bill, so far.

"How about this?" He asked, clicking his fingers, behind him appeared a red Ferrari, extended for four seater, and extra room for supplies and such, my eyes opened wide in surprise

"Apollo, you are amazing!" I exclaimed, he grinned.

"It has everything you need, except food and stuff like that," Apollo said, still grinning, a thought hit me

"I thought Gods weren't allowed to help with quests directly," I said, raising an eyebrow at Apollo.

"Aah yes, silly me, oi you can you come over here please?" Apollo shouted to the dealership owner.

"What are you doing Apollo?" I whispered

"You'll see," he replied, as the owner got closer

"Yes?" he asked, Apollo snapped his fingers.

"You will hand this key, to this young man," Apollo said, the owner looked in a trance as he took the car key and handed it to me, he then turned and walked of, "there, didn't help you directly did I Laurence?" he asked, winking at me.

"Tha-that was brilliant!" I exclaimed, "thanks Apollo!" I said

"No problem couse, any time," Apollo responded, winking again, I grinned at him, "oh yes, and make sure you don't drive too fast, that Ferrari is made out of part of my Sun Chariot, if you drive to fast, it will get REALLY hot," Apollo warned, I turned away as he went into his true form and disappeared.

-Titan Clash-

I was bored, totally bored.

We had got our supplies, like food and water, we got clothing, and even got some technology, Laptops and iPods, the thing was the apartment only had one bathroom, so I was waiting for everyone else, because I'd take the least time, apart from Nico, who was in and out before you could say 'Water'.

There was only one thing I wanted to do right now. I went out onto the fire escape, locked the door, created some mist while I pulled out a drachma, I tentatively put my drachma in

"O, Iris, accept my offering," she did, "Th-Thalia (gulp) Camp Half-Blood," I nervously stood while the picture formed, it was the Zeus Cabin. My heart skipped a beat as I saw Thalia, her hair was a mess, her eyes were puffy and bloodshot, but she looked like she expected me. Her eyes pierced through the IM. Music started to play in the background, and one long thought ran through my mind: 'If this is the song I think it is, I'm about to be dumped,'

**Normal POV**

**(INSERT You're Not Sorry BY Taylor Swift)**

_All this time I was wasting hoping you would come around  
I've been giving out chances everytime and all you do is let me down  
And its taking me this long but baby I figured you out  
And you think it will be fine again but not this time around_

You don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't want to hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I won't believe you baby like I did before  
You're not sorry no more, no, no

Lookin' so innocent  
I might believe you if I didn't know  
Could'a loved you all my life  
If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold  
And you got your share of secrets  
And I'm tired of being last to know  
And now you're asking me to listen  
Cuz its worked each time before

But you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't want to hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby like I did before  
You're not sorry no no no noo  
You're not sorry no no no noo

Thalia swiped through the IM, knowing what was happening, and sure enough, moments later, Laurence appeared in Zeus' Cabin, tears flowing down his cheeks.__

You had me calling for you honey  
And it never would've gone away no  
You use to shine so bright  
But I watched our love it fade

So you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
There's nothing left to beg for  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I won't believe you baby like I did before

_You're not sorry no no no noo  
You're not sorry no no no noo_

_(Lots of 'NO's)_

Laurence stood, frozen in place, both of the demigod teenagers had tears rolling down their faces

"Go," Thalia's demand came out barely more than a whisper, she had her back to Laurence, she turned, and Laurence saw true pain in her tear stained eyes, "GO! NOW!" she screamed, Laurence turned and walked out.

"ZEUS, STRIKE ME DOWN!" Laurence bellowed, before he transported, Thalia looked out from her Cabin, as the boy she loved vanished, Laurence landed back on the fire escape, the door was locked from the outside. Laurence took one look inside, then fell, onto the cold, metal balcony, and there he lay, heartbroken and motionless...

**TBC...**

mythology boy, thank you for your review! The 'test' is a heavy part of the plot, I'm afraid you'll have to wait!

Am I evil? What is your opinion on Laurence and Thalia's split? Did I display the emotion well? Please review!


	12. The Outbursts

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with PJO, only my OC character and the plotline**

**Chapter 12**

**Percy POV**

I slipped out of the warm shower, and willed myself to dry, I'm pretty sure Laurence and Nico want to use the bathroom, as I left the bathroom, I heard a loud clang from somewhere

"What was that?" I asked, no one answered. I walked into the lounge and got my answer, I saw my brother lying on the fire escape, I ran over to the door and pulled, it wouldn't move.

"Laurence? You alright?" I asked loudly, seeing if he could hear me, no reaction

"Mum! Laurence has locked himself on the fire escape and isn't moving!" I shouted frantically

"What?" I heard my mum shout in shock, moments later she and Grover burst into the room and ran of to the glass sliding door.

"Laurence?" Mum shouted, no reaction, again

"I've gotta IM Chiron, maybe he knows what's happening," I said, I created mist and threw in a drachma.

"O, Iris, accept my offering," I said quickly, "Chiron, Camp Half-Blood," the picture started to form, Chiron was sat in the Big House, sat next to Mr. D and...

"Thalia?" I asked, she looked up with her tear stained face, her eyes bloodshot and puffy, uh-oh, what's happened? She nodded and gulped

"Chiron, what is going on?" I asked.

"Is Laurence still with you?" Chiron asked

"That is the reason I IM'd," I replied, I saw fear creep into Thalia's eyes

"What's wrong Percy? Thalia said something about feeling like Laurence is in danger?" Chiron said.

"You could say that," I replied, Thalia's eyes widened, even more fear was in her eyes

"I have to help him," she muttered.

"I don't think you should Thalia, Percy, what is wrong with Laurence, where is he?" Chiron asked.

"Passed out on my fire escape, he collapsed, I dunno why, I was in the shower, I came out, and he was lying motionless on the metal, he's still there, hasn't moved or responded," I explained. Thalia looked shocked, as if she knew what happened

"Thalia, are you and Laurence... alright?" I asked, she knew what I meant, because she looked away, tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"I-I d-dumped him," she whispered, I closed my eyes in frustration

"Why? Because he left without saying anything?" I asked, I was getting angry, Thalia looked surprised at my comment, but she knew it was right.

"Chiron, do you have any idea what could be going on with my brother?" I asked, turning my gaze to the wise Centaur, he was scratching his chin in thought

"It could be to do with distress and the test the Gods did on him," Chiron said, still looking thoughtful.

"What is this test?" I asked, Chiron and Mr. D looked at each other, thunder rumbled outside

"Touchy subject with the Gods," Chiron replied.

"Oh _come on_!" I exclaimed, "seriously, can we not talk about it for a second? It's really important to me, my brother is passed out on the fire escape, the _fire escape, _for fuck sake someone tell me what in the name of TARTARUS IS GOING ON!" I bellowed into the IM. Everyone seemed surprised by my outburst, but I was fed up

"Th-the t-test, i-is f-fatal," I whirled round, that was Laurence, he was stood up, with his head down, staring at the metal fire escape.

"Percy? What was that?" Chiron asked

"Laurence, he just... said 'the test is fatal'" I said, I am so confused right now

"Percy, get out of there, get everyone out and run, NOW!" Chiron shouted.

I glanced back at him, there was true fear in his eyes, but that was put to shame by the look on Thalia's face.

"Everyone, get out!" I shouted, looking back at Laurence, he raised his head slowly, a evil smirk plastered on his face, but it was his eyes that got me, mum and Grover didn't argue, they sprinted past me, as did Nico, who had just come out of the bathroom, he was dressed, by the way.

"Th-the t-test i-is f-fatal," Laurence repeated weakly, his eyes, they weren't green, they weren't blue or black, no, they were white, pure white, they shined so brightly, I turned and ran. Laurence's evil laughter rang in my ears, the IM connection followed me, when I got out of the building and with mum, Nico and Grover, I turned back to the IM.

"What the fuck just happened?" I asked

"A true catastrophe," Chiron said, "I can't explain, but Mr. D as a God can," he added, I turned my attention to the God of Wine.

"Laurence just released a burst of Godlike energy," Dionysus said, "his test, was... ground breaking for us Gods, it was... we thought... it meant true victory over Kronos," Dionysus added

"What was this test?" Nico asked.

"Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, decided that the first claimed demigod that broke there pact would be given, umm, extra powers, they knew one of them would break it, Zeus and Poseidon both did, but Poseidon claimed Laurence before Thalia or you, Percy," Dionysus explained, I mentally noted him using our names.

"What were these extra powers?" I asked

"Laurence was forced with DNA from the Big Three themselves, excluding Poseidon, who he already had DNA of, Gods do have DNA, but it's different, and much more complicated, so I shall call it DNA.

"Anyway, Zeus and Hades stored Laurence in a... container, and filled it with water, but it wasn't ordinary water, it was water that would force it's way into the child's body, when the water was injected with DNA from Hades and Zeus," Dionysus said, looking grim. I glanced at Thalia, who had a look on her face, she looked at me and mouthed,

"He's lying, it's _so _much different," I didn't question either of them, but heard out Dionysus nonetheless.

"I think it will be safe for you to return to Laurence, continue on the quest, save him, then bring him back," Chiron said

"Tell Laurence I-" Thalia got cut off, mum swiped through the connection.

"That bitch," I didn't know whether Sally actually said that, but that's what I heard, Sally grumbled to herself all the way back to the apartment.

**Meanwhile on Olympus...**

Zeus and Poseidon glared at each other, the two brother Olympians had been arguing about Laurence and Thalia

"His distress has caused another burst of energy, he may not be able to take it much more!" Poseidon said.

"It was his fault for leaving the Camp without informing Thalia!" Zeus exclaimed

"Wait a second, why are we arguing about love? This is evidently someone's... work," Poseidon said, looking at the throne of the certain Goddess of Love. Zeus and Poseidon smirked at each other, the two sat alone in the throne room.

**Meanwhile back with Percy, in his POV...**

We climbed the stairs back into the apartment, I was at the back, with Grover, mum and Nico in front of me, Sally opened the door and walked in tentatively, and when she reached the living room, she gasped.

"Laurence?" she asked, I saw her eyes glisten with curiosity and fear, I walked swiftly to her side and looked at my brother, who had his head in his hands, sitting on the sofa

"What has changed this time?" he asked, it was muffled, he looked up, I gasped too.

"Well, umm (gulp), your hair is... darker, your eyes, they're so... cold, they seem... edging towards white and you look really pale, basically you look more... evil?" I said nervously, "what actually happened?" I asked, he sighed.

"I released godlike energy," Laurence said simply

"How?" Grover asked

"My test... guys, I'm sorry I haven't told you, but it's... painful to talk about, and private, I promise I will tell you at some point," Laurence answered, looking up at us, sincereness in his whitening eyes.

"When you're ready, we'll head off," Nico said, sympathy edging into his voice, Laurence smiled slightly

"I'm good, we can go now if you want," Laurence replied, he looked at me, then Grover, then Nico and finally mum, he then looked at the floor. Then, after a few seconds, he stood up, and smiled weakly, he had grown a couple of inches as well, and looked more muscular, we got our things together.

"Bye mum, we'll be sure to IM at some point," I said, hugging my mum

"Good luck everyone, Laurence, look after them, and yourself," she whispered as she hugged Laurence, who smiled wryly.

"I can do the first bit, maybe not the second," he said quietly, he let go of mum, and walked out, he turned when he reached the car, smiled and waved

"Thanks for putting up with us, Ms. Jackson," Nico said, smiling lightly at mum.

"Any time Nico, it's been a pleasure," mum said, hugging Nico and then Grover, we walked to the car, put our stuff in, then waved goodbye, Grover called shotgun first, I sat in the back with Nico, I glanced at my cousin... wait? Hang on, is he crying?

"Nico? Are... are you alright?" I asked tentatively, as Laurence started to drive off, Nico took one look at me, glanced over my shoulder at my mum, who was waving goodbye, then, Nico di Angelo broke down, fully crying. My eyes widened in shock. I undid my seatbelt, and moved over and hugged my cousin.

"Wassup man? You've never been like this before?" I said softly

"It's... just, I've never had a... hug like that, from a mum... I mean, the closest thing I had to a mum, was Bianca... or even Persephone, but she wasn't brilliant," Nico said, in between sobs. It was then, as I looked down on the tear stained face of Nico di Angelo, how much Bianca's death had affected him, and not having a mum.

"And now... the closest thing I have to a family... is you," Nico added softly, crying into my shoulder, I felt tears stinging at my eyes. I tried to lighten the mood.

"And is that a bad thing?" I asked, jokingly, but caring nonetheless, Nico removed his head from my shoulder

"Thanks Percy," he said grinning slightly.

**Meanwhile on Olympus**

Zeus and Poseidon neared Aphrodite's house, as they got closer, they heard voices, the brothers exchanged a confused glance

"To be honest, I don't care that he's Poseidon's son anymore, you are messing about with my daughter's heart! And I WILL NOT HAVE IT!" It was Athena. Poseidon looked at his feet, he knew this was about Perseus and that Annabeth girl.

"I have a feeling I'm not only going to have to deal with you," Aphrodite's voice rang out, Zeus knocked on the door.

"Come in," Aphrodite sang, Zeus and Poseidon entered

"Athena," Poseidon said tonelessly

"Poseidon," Athena said, matching Poseidon's voice.

"I'm here, and so is Zeus to ask you, what the TARTARUS you are doing with Laurence and Thalia?" Poseidon asked

"Hehe, I love a good tragedy," Aphrodite squealed.

"And also, why are you messing about with Perseus?" Poseidon added, Athena looked at him quizzically, "Percy is his own person, I should let him do what he wants, now answer my question Aphrodite!" Poseidon added. Aphrodite's smile suddenly turned to a frown, and I mean a real frown, Poseidon, Athena and Zeus exchanged glances, they had never seen the Goddess of Love like this.

"I am not messing with anyone, just because your kids can't deal with love, doesn't mean you should instantly blame me," Aphrodite said, glaring at the three before her, but in an instant the jolly smile returned to her beautiful face, "do I get an answer?" she asked...

**TBC...**

**What do you think of the dark Aphrodite and the change in Laurence? Dionysus... did he tell the truth? Did Thalia tell the truth? Did Sally really call Thalia a bitch? What was Thalia going to say about Laurence? What did you think of Nico's breakdown? Do you like the ThaliaXLaurence pairing?**

**Please answer with reviews =)**


	13. On The Road, Temporarily

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with PJO, only my OC character and the plotline**

**Mythology boy – thank you for reading and reviewing! Hmmm... But did I?**

**Newbiegod35 – thank you very much for your review! I don't usually get such positive feedback for my stories, so glad you like it!**

**Chapter 13**

**Laurence's POV**

We had been driving for an hour and a half after Nico's breakdown, it actually made me feel sorry for the kid, and, well, it's safe to say I'm mixed up with my own emotions, after the Thalia incident, the energy outburst, my emotions do get changed by those outbursts. And maybe, it... this outburst, it's different, I... feel different about the way I feel about Thalia... it feels as if... I don't love her anymore? Hmm, is that true?

I thought about Thalia, and nothing happened, usually I'd feel excited, or happy at the thought of Thalia, and now, nothing! Maybe it's a sign? Maybe Aphrodite's trying to tell me something? Tell me that Thalia and I... were never meant to be? Well, I can breathe a sigh of relief, I've got over a girl who doesn't want me! I grinned slightly. But that grin vanished when I thought about Zeus. Crap. If he didn't like this, I would probably be vaporised... even with invulnerability, that would HURT.

**Meanwhile on Olympus**

Aphrodite sat, watching a screen, which had multiple small shots, and in them were Laurence, Percy, Annabeth and Thalia, she made it zoom in on Laurence, she frowned

"Oh dear, that will not do, I will have to tell Zeus," she muttered.

She stood up, with the screen following her, and made her way to were Zeus was

"Zeus!" She exclaimed, Zeus turned in her direction

"Yes Aphrodite? What is it?" he asked, eyebrow raised. Poseidon was also curious.

"It's about your daughter's love life, but more specifically your son, Laurence's," Aphrodite said, now Poseidon was _definitely _curious

"Laurence? What is wrong with his love life? besides Thalia," Poseidon asked, venom in his voice at the mention of Thalia.

"Well, the fact that his outburst of God energy has caused his emotions to change, and also the way he feels about Thalia," Aphrodite said, Zeus stood up dangerously, and Aphrodite faltered, "may I just say, Zeus, that it is not the boys fault," she added. Zeus looked at her with more curiosity.

"Then who's is it?" Zeus asked

"It's not just one persons fault," another voice said, the three turned to find Chiron wandering into the room.

"Chiron, it's good to see you again," Poseidon greeted, Chiron just looked between the three Gods

"As I was saying, it is a few peoples faults, it, in my opinion, is, you Zeus, you Poseidon, Hades, Athena, Aphrodite and Thalia's," Chiron said, still glancing between the Gods, watching facial expression.

"How? How is it our faults?" Zeus asked angrily, standing up menacingly, Chiron didn't even flinch

"Because you, Poseidon, Athena and Hades had the idea of this _test _on Laurence, which was why he had the outburst, which is why his feelings for Thalia have been affected!" Chiron responded.

"And now tell me why it is Thalia's fault?" Zeus said, equally as angry as before

"Because, when she... broke up, with Laurence, he went into depression which triggered the outburst, now you see? It is anyone _but_ Laurence's fault," Chiron said.

Zeus wanted to respond, but he knew that Chiron was right

"Because you desperately wanted to defeat Kronos, you've ruined two peoples lives," Chiron said, as he turned and left. The Gods looked at each other, knowing they had been told the truth.

"Aphrodite... can you do anything?" Poseidon asked, looking directly at her, he could see the answer in her eyes, and nearly jumped for joy.

"It's a long shot, but possibly, yes, if there is still a tiny spark in Laurence, a tiny spark of him still loving Thalia, I can make it happen, but I have a question for you Poseidon," Aphrodite said, Poseidon looked at her curiously.

"Go on," Poseidon urged

"Why can't you act like this about Percy's love life?" she asked, she left Poseidon gob smacked and thoughtful.

"She has got you there, why do you act like that? You can't let your grudge with Athena get in the way of Perseus's romance," Zeus said.

Poseidon glared at his brother.

"Shut up."

**Meanwhile, in the Ferrari...**

Laurence sneezed, and recoiled backwards in surprise.

"Laurence? You alright?" Grover asked

"Yeah g-man, just got the strangest feeling I'm being talked about..." Laurence said, looking thoughtful.

"Do you know where in Nevada Area 51 is?" Grover asked, Laurence's face darkened and he glared out in front of him

"Yes, southern Nevada, south west of Groom Lake," Laurence said, still focused on the road.

"Can we put the radio on? It's getting boring," Nico asked from the back

"Yeah, sure, find something good Grover," Laurence said, Grover switched on the radio, Laurence cringed as a horrific opera song blared around the car.

"I said something good, not a cat in a blender," Laurence said over the noise, Percy and Nico laughed and Grover blushed, and hurriedly changed the station, the radio flicked through the stations, before stopping randomly.

"What's this?" Percy asked

"Uhh... I'll change it again," Grover said, as a love song started playing, Nico recognised the song quicker than the others.

"Change it!" He said, in a commanding tone, Laurence realised what song it was and his face paled, Grover tried to change the station, but it wouldn't change, it was stuck on love song station. The song? Mine, by Taylor Swift. Laurence cursed under his breath.

"Aphrodite!" he growled, he immediately knew the goddess had either sabotaged the radio herself or gotten Apollo to do it for her, and that they wouldn't be able to change the radio station and that it would play love/break-up songs the whole time the radio was on. He wasn't even sure whether they could turn it off now.

"What's going on?" Nico asked

"Aphrodite has charmed the radio... It's only going to play love songs or break-up songs," Laurence grumbled. They had been driving for two and a half hours through heaving New York traffic, and had just made it out of the city.

"If we have to listen to this crap all the way there, I'm gonna send myself to Tartarus..." Nico muttered, Grover made a laughing-like bleat, Percy laughed and Laurence chuckled

"And I'll hand myself over to Hades!" Laurence joked, the tension that had been caused by the radio moments earlier dissipated in a storm of laughter, the jokes weren't that funny, but the nervousness and the stress of the quest had drained most of the humour out of the group, making the jokes appear funnier than they were. They had merged onto the I-80W.

"Keep an eye out guys, this is a partial toll road..." Laurence said, but it wasn't the toll booths that they'd have to watch out for, Laurence accelerated and went past a few people, before a Jeep came flying over the head of the car!

"What the?" Laurence exclaimed, he braked and the car skidded slightly, they soon spotted what had flung the Jeep in their direction, in front of them stood two Laistrygonian giants!

"Ohh crap..." Percy muttered from the back

"Find demigods!" One of the giants roared

"They were sent to find us! Get out of the car guys!" Laurence muttered

**Laurence's POV**

Okay, usually monsters have some restraint and only go for half-bloods, but these giants were flinging cars around, I had no idea what the mortals were seeing or what the media would perceive this horror to be. The giant on the left was slightly taller than the other, but they were both easily nine foot tall, to make this easier for you, the giant on the left will be number one, the one on the right will be number two. Number one spotted us, and sniffed in our direction.

"There!" It roared, he hastily flung a medium sized Ford at us, I dived to the right as the car soared past and exploded behind me, I was flung forward a few feet, I didn't have a chance to check if the others were alright, I was on my feet with my car key in one hand and my thin-bladed sword in the other.

I haven't mentioned this before, but I have two swords, one has quite a thin blade (as aforementioned) and the other is my disguised sword, which I use to surprise opponents, y'see I a dual sword wielder, my thin bladed sword has a silver handle and silver blade, it can harm humans as well as monsters and demigods. I usually use that one, but at this time, I felt both were necessary.

I extended my Celestial bronze sword, which is named "σκιά Φωτισμός " - Greek for "Shadow Lightning." I launched myself at the smaller giant, hacking at his ankles with both my swords, roaring in agony, he swiped at me with his meaty right hand, I rolled underneath the attack, and under his legs, I stood up and saw him try to turn, but Grover hastily played his wind pipes and Two was tripped, mid turn, by a grass root, he fell onto some cars, which exploded! He disintegrated on the spot!

"Wow, that was easier than I expected!" I heard Percy say

"You killed my brother! I smash you!" One roared

"I doubt it!" I shouted, manipulating the air current so I zipped up towards his shoulder, but he anticipated it, and swung at me with a Range Rover! I had no chance of avoiding it, the last thing I remember before blacking out was flying towards a toll booth, which was at least half a mile away from the giant. My last thought before I passed out?

Home Run.

**TBC...**

**Heheh, so Laurence gets homer'd, can Nico, Percy and Grover take down the Laistrygonian? Find out next time! Seriously bad at writing action scenes, so I apologise for any poor fights...**

**I'm sooo sorry for the lack of updates! I have been seriously busy with GCSE revision and exams, and with my girlfriend and such, hopefully, now I've left school, I can update more! Though I will be going away next Tuesday, taking my E-book with me so I can write and hopefully update when I'm back!**

**Many apologies guys! Please review! I know it was a short chapter, but it's merely a filler!**

**Cya round!**


	14. Are The Gods Are Turning?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with PJO, only my OC character and the plotline**

**Chapter 14**

**Percy's POV**

I was furious, the Laistrygonian had just Range Rovered my brother at least half a mile into a toll booth, which collapsed on impact! The main thing that shocked me was the way the Laistrygonian seemed to know Laurence was the main threat, because, being completely honest, he is the most powerful out of all the demigods. Pretty obvious though, considering he pretty much single-handedly beat Poseidon in two fights.

"You'll pay for that!" I growled dangerously, I was furious, I could feel power course through my veins, I faintly heard Grover and Nico gasp, "no one, ABSOLUTELY NO ONE, messes with my brother!" I roared, when I shouted the word "brother" I felt the earth start shaking, and shaking ferociously, the giant stumbled around, Grover and Nico supported themselves on our car. I looked down at myself and was shocked, I was surrounded by some kind of blue aura.

"The Blessing of Poseidon..." I muttered, don't ask me how I knew, I just took a guess! It was then I realised that my dad was the god of _Earthquakes _and _Storms_. So, time to give 'em hell!

I raised myself up on a cyclone, and blasted towards the giant, cars and vans were tossed aside by the force of the winds I was creating.

The closer I got to the giant, the further back he was pushed, the more he stumbled, I was single-handedly ripping apart the giant, the earth shook so powerfully the ground actually ripped apart under the giant, and he fell, screaming and cursing.

"You will face your fate Perseus Jackson! All you blasted demigods!" The creature roared, I smirked

"You and who's army?" I retorted.

"Kronos's army! You will fall to your closest enemy!" That was the last thing the giant said before the ground closed, trapping the monster

"Closest... Enemy?" I muttered, the cyclone brought me safely to the ground, but that last statement had confused me.

"How can someone have a closest enemy?" Nico asked, having safely survived the earthquake, as had Grover

"I don't know... Oh my gods! Laurence!" I shouted.

"Perce, we have to get our stuff out of the car, we're gonna have to foot it from here," Nico said, and I realised why, this whole section of the I-80W had been destroyed, flaming car carcasses were strewn across the cracked road.

"There's no way we can get the car through," I sighed, we grabbed our bags out the car, Nico summoning a skeleton warrior to carry Laurence's, which I thought was pretty awesome, "you just summoned a skeleton to carry a _bag_," I chuckled.

"Yeah, why not?" Nico replied

"Just seems a pretty odd task to summon a skeleton for..." I replied

"True, but makes it easier than one of us carrying two," Nico exclaimed, we all grinned. Our serious expressions returned when we saw the damage that had happened to the toll booth, where Laurence had smashed into it.

"Holy shit!" Nico shouted, the whole of the toll booth had been ripped of it's foundations, and flown several metres away, and in the wreckage laid an unconscious, bruised and cut Laurence, we ran over to him, his breathing was slow and sounded like each breath was hurting him.

"How is this possible?" Nico asked, "I could've sworn he's bathed in the Styx?" He added

"Yeah, he really shouldn't be in this state? Why is he so hurt, when he should be invulnerable?" I chipped in.

"Maybe I can explain," we turned in unison to find a middle-aged man with an athletic build, fit with salt-and-pepper hair, he wore a New York marathon T-Shirt and nylon running shorts, he held a blackberry in his right hand.

"Hermes!" I exclaimed, the god smiled and nodded in response, his face then turned serious

"I'm afraid the Curse of Achilles has momentarily faded from Laurence's being," Hermes said

"WHAT?" Grover, Nico and I shouted in response.

"The god-like energy he released back at your mother's apartment? That temporarily removed the Curse from his body, well, it removed the invulnerability momentarily," Hermes explained

"The energy he stores in his body... Is powerful enough to remove the Curse?" Nico mused.

"That is correct, Son of Hades," Hermes replied, Nico flinched at the way Hermes addressed him

"Does that mean... If he learnt to channel it, he could...?" Nico muttered, looking at Hermes, who seemed to know what Nico was thinking.

"That is correct, child, but that would be difficult even for a child of Poseidon, mixed with the power of Zeus and Hades, he would struggle," Hermes said, I noted a hint of sadness in his voice

"Laurence is an amazingly strong character, I have a feeling he could pull it off," Nico said, it seemed he was trying to convince Hermes of something, it was then I realised Nico was talking about someone else.

"It is a nice concept, Nico, but I don't feel it would work," Hermes said, this time there was definitely sadness in his voice, Nico sighed

"But, if just the Curse were to be removed, would it kill the person?" Nico asked.

"With the power stored inside him at this present moment, it would kill him..." Hermes said, his blackberry beeped, "I must be off now half-bloods, I can't interfere much more, but Perseus," Hermes said, turning to me.

"Beware the sky and sea," he said, before going into his true form and disappearing, after he made sure we averted our eyes

"Beware the sky and sea? What does that mean?" I asked, I had had so many riddles today my mind was bursting! It was times like this I wish we had brought Annabeth... I sighed.

"C'mon," I said, "Lets get him to safety," I added

**Laurence's POV**

The strange thing about me being unconscious, wasn't the fact I actually was knocked unconscious, was the fact I didn't dream! For the first time in my haunted life, I didn't dream while asleep/unconscious. I felt myself drift back into my body, to searing pain, I inhaled sharply and sat up, eyes flicking around wildly, the last thing I remembered was... Ohh Tartarus... I can't remember...

"Laurence? Are you alright?" My vision was blurred, most likely due to the rapid movement I made them endure after just opening them

"Yeah... Got a splitting headache, though," I muttered.

"At least your not seriously hurt, that was a big hit!" Nico said from somewhere on my right

"Thanks for that Captain Obvious," I mumbled

"No problem Seargent Sarcasm," Nico replied, I grinned.

"Nice comeback," I said, still grinning, I had yet to open my eyes, they were still stinging

"You wont be able to open your eyes for a few hours, Laurence, they've swolen up, quite badly," Percy said, from his voice, I could tell he was pretty much right next to me on my left hand side.

"Well, this is bloody brilliant!" I exclaimed, "How long was I out for?" I queried

"Two days," Grover responded, from the opposite side from where I was.

"TWO WHOLE DAYS?" I shouted, "Did any of you consider using water?" I asked, bringing my voice level down, I heard Percy curse

"No, we were too worried to think of that..." Percy mumbled, it then hit me that he was really concerned, I had completely forgotten that he remembered me as his brother, I stretched out my left arm and placed it on his shoulder, not sure which one.

"Perce, don't worry about me, okay? I'll be fine," I smiled, in what I assumed was his direction

"I hope so..." he whispered, I'm pretty sure I was the only one to hear

"Trust me, bro, I've been through so much worse..." I replied, "I'm pretty sure the Hydra incident was worse," I said, smirking, I heard him chuckle.

"Alright, someone throw water over Laurence's face," Percy said, about twenty seconds later, someone did just that, I willed the water to stay on my face – feeling a familiar tugging in my gut, I then made it cover my whole body, completely rejuvinating me, and healing any battlescars. The scar I got from the Hydra, had poison in it for too long, I will never be able to get rid of it. I opened my eyes smoothly, and dried myself.

We were huddled around a diminishing campfire, the others were in the aforementioned positions, confirming my suspicions. The guys had stationed our camp in a clearing in the middle of a forest, it appeared. My eyes were still slightly stinging, not a clue why though. It was currently night time

I sat up straight and realised I had been placed resting on a fallen tree trunk, they'd covered me up with a blanket, one of them bandaged my wounds, quite efficiently.

"Laurence, we need your help, Hermes came to us, and warned Percy about something," Grover said, his face deadly serious, my eyes rested on Percy, and I removed my hand

"Go on," I urged, my eyes not leaving Percy's emotionless face.

"Beware the sky and sea," Percy muttered quietly, but audibly, as he said it, he met my gaze

"Beware the sky and sea? Those were his exact words?" I asked, I felt a pang of fear in my stomach

"Yeah... What could it mean?" He asked, furrowing his brows in concentration.

"Poseidon and Zeus are against us," I croaked, my throat suddenly feeling very dry...

**TBC**

**Twist of fate! What do you think?**

**Hope you like this chapter! Done at 1.21AM in Portugal! LOL!**

**Please Review! I promise things will start getting better from here!**

**Cya**

**A~F**


End file.
